Rise from the shadow
by ghaneshchandrapaul2
Summary: Naruto is neleged for his twin sister who have the power of the kyubi seal into her while naruto have the soul in him and watch as he rise up and becaome one of the best nijia with the suport of gis friends.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1 where it started

Disclaimers I do not own Naruto or any of this content in this story I am mearly reposting it because it was abandoneding and I am hoping to improve on it or continue it on

"Tou-san (daddy)! Tou-san! I did it! Did you see that! Did you!", cheered a girl who looked eight years old. She had bright long red hair with yellow around the end of her hair, bright ocean blue eyes, and had a round face. She was about 3'1". (sorry don't really know how tall eight year old are). She wore a red t-shirt and combat pants.

"That was great Narumi-chan!" appalled a man with spiky blond hair with two long bangs down the side of the face. He had ocean blue eyes and an angular face. He was more handsome than most males. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants. Stood about a height of 5'10". This man was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and the Yellow Flash of Konoha. At the moment Minato was watching his daughter train.

The girl now known as Narumi was the daughter of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She look liked an exact copy of her mother with the exception of her blue eyes and the yellow strands that outline her hair and the fact that she is younger. Narumi smiled and continued her training on sensing her chakra and calling it out. She just started training with chakra and her dad was teaching her how to control it.

"Great job Narumi-chan, you will be a great kunoichi in no time." Said a redhead who just came in when she saw her daughter call out her chakra. She stood at a height of 5'8", had maroon hair, and a heart-shaped angelic face. She wore a hairclip on her hair, wore a red t-shirt and sweatpants. She had a body of a Goddess that would make any male or female die of a nosebleed. With long slender arms and legs, and an impressive bust ranging from C cups to D cups. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze and Konoha's Red Death.

"Thanks mom! I can't wait until I become a great kunoichi like you!" replied Narumi with a smile. Both Minato and Kushina smiled at their child energy and attitude.

In the distance stood a boy who was the same age as Narumi. He had wild spiky blond hair that went everywhere, electric blue eyes, and a round face. He stood about the height of 3'5", and at the moment was wearing a gray t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked like any normal healthy kid, but one thing different about him was the three whisker marks on each side of his face. His name is Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and older twin brother of Narumi Namikaze.

At the moment Naruto was glaring at the nice family scene that was happening at the family private training area. Naruto just sighed and walked away, into his room where he did training of his own. When Naruto got into his room he laid down on his bed and remembered what happened a long time ago that made him to be what he is now.

 **FLASHBACK 3 years ago**

"Hey tou-san can you teach me how to do some cool ninja stuff!" asked a young blond Naruto who was hoping his dad would say yes.

"Sorry Naruto I can't. I have to teach Narumi." Replied Minato, Naruto frowned.

"Why can't you teach both of us at the same time!" argue Naruto ignoring the smug look his sister was giving him.

"Sorry Naruto I don't have time to do that." Naruto was going to respond with his father until his mother came in.

"Naruto go to your room and don't bother your father. He will teach you when he feels that you are ready." Said Kushina in a demanding voice. Naruto not wanting to argue with his mother looked at the ground and walked to his room.

"Why can't I learn how to be a shinobi but Narumi can? How comes she gets everything." Said Naruto out loud to himself when he reached his room and close the door so no one could enter or hear him.

Naruto was consider a genius or prodigy, he was smart beyond measure, and had skills to learn anything really fast, so it didn't take him long enough to figure out that his family favored his sister more than him, seeing as she got mostly everything she wanted. He also noticed the villagers treating her like a hero.

Naruto on the other hand barely got anything he wanted, even on his birthday he would get one or two gifts while Narumi would have tons. He was also hated by the villagers. Sometimes when he would walk around the village alone he could see some of the villagers giving him cold glares. His sister also had a lot of friends; every kid would try to get to know her. While he didn't have any friends, kids would avoid talking to him for reasons he doesn't know.

Naruto knew that his sister had the Kyuubi's power in her, and that she was seen as a hero, but he didn't understand why he was so hated by the villagers. He lay on his bed and close his eyes so that he could some rest.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto suddenly woke up to see that he was in a sewer and in front of him was a giant gate with a seal on it. He didn't know where he was so he called "Hey! Anyone there?" His response was a giant roar from the other side of the gate, which scared him greatly.

" **Who dares disturb my slumber!"** roared a giant beast, which Naruto could make out was a fox with red fur and nine tails. Naruto just stood there too shocked and scared to say anything. The fox looked down and saw Naruto and started to chuckle.

" **So my jailer finally grace me with his presence."** Said the fox. Naruto got out of his shocked and looked at the fox confused written over his face.

"Jailer? And who are you and where am I?" asked Naruto.

" **Yes you are my jailer, and to answer your question I am the great Kyuubi and we are in your mindscape."** Replied the fox now known as Kyuubi. Naruto eyes widened in shocked, the Kyuubi sealed inside him? He heard stories of the Kyuubi but didn't really pay attention because he was too small and didn't go to school yet.

"Y-y-you're the Kyuubi? Stuttered Naruto, who shakily pointing at the giant fox. The Kyubi nodded its head. "Are you going to kill me?" The Kyuubi shook its head and looked at Naruto.

" **No I won't kit, I saw your memories and I must say that your parents and the villagers are idiots."** Said the Kyuubi, and Naruto was confused so he slightly turned his head showing that he was confused. The Kyuubi saw it and continued. **"Your father, who did the sealing, sealed my powers in your sister believing that she could control my powers, while he sealed my soul into you. Also because of this he is still alive for using the Shinigami to seal me, seeing that Shinigami didn't seal all of me into one person but split me up and sealed me into two babies. But in return he probably lost about half his lifetime making him die early then he is suppose to."** Naruto nodded showing that he understood and is taking the information in slowly.

" **Your father is training your sister early so that she can control my powers, which is like impossible without the soul being me because of the pure hatred, and destruction that it contains."** Naruto eyes widened a bit and then laughed at how his father made a stupid mistake. After taking a deep breath the Kyuubi continued, " **Many people died during the Kyuubi attack, many people lost family members, friends, brothers and sisters. Somehow the villagers know that you have the Kyuubi soul sealed into you, and hate you for it seeing as it reminds them of the people they lost.** **They think that you are the Kyuubi and that is why they hate you."**

Naruto nodded sadly understanding what the Kyuubi was saying and looked at the ground sadly think that the villagers were right about him being the Kyuubi. The Kyubi saw this and said **"Naruto don't think that you are the Kyuubi because you aren't, you are you and I can't influence you in anyway remember that. And just for your information I am not a blood-thirsty demon who just random kill for fun."**

"Then why did you attack Konoha?" the Kyuubi flinched a little and was then sad.

" **I was controlled."**

"Controlled by who?"

" **Uchiha Madara"**

"Who's that?"

" **He is the founder of the Uchiha clan."**

Naruto nodded then realization came to him. "Wouldn't that make him more than a hundred years old?" The Kyuubi nodded.

" **Yes but because of the Ethernal Mangekyou Sharingan he is immortal, and also used his Sharingan to trap me in a genjutsu to control me."** Naruto only nodded since this was a lot to take in for a guy his age. At the same time he was thinking. He suddenly came to a conclusion and looked the Kyuubi with determination in his eyes.

"I will beat this Uchiha Madara guy for you!" yelled Naruto shocking the Kyuubi.

" **You seriously think you can beat him?"** asked the Kyuubi still shocked.

"Yeah! Only if you train me!" The Kyuubi looked into his eyes and saw the determination he had and smiled.

" **Find then kit but it won't be easy."** Naruto smiled.

"Wouldn't ask for any other way." With that his mindscape started to grow faint.

"What happening?" asked Naruto confused.

" **You're waking up from your nap. I will open a link where we can talk without you always going into your mindscape."** Naruto nodded happy to know he didn't have to be asleep or knocked out to talk to his new sensei.

" **Oh before I forget can you change your mindscape to something more comfortable since sewers isn't that nice."**

"Sure thing Kyuubi-sensei"

" **One more thing Kyuubi is just a title, my real name is Yoko."** With that Naruto faded out of his mindscape and woke up still in the same position on the bed.

 **End Flashback**

Throughout the years he has and still has been training very hard everyday. Everyday he would train himself until he was exhausted and couldn't move. He would usually train in his room or in a secret training area where he wouldn't be caught.

Since he was a kid he couldn't lift weight or else it would stun his growth, so Yoko (Kyubi) gave him a routine he would have to do everyday. He mostly worked on his endurance and doing workouts like push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and crunches. He also would work on his chakra control since he had a really large chakra reserve being at the moment high genin to low chunin.

His routine everyday would be one hundred push-ups followed by one hundred crunches. This would usually take about an hour or so then he would usually take short break and to one hundred pull-ups and sit-ups this took about another hour. After he would run around the village three times, which took about two hours, and spend three hours doing chakra control. He would do this everyday and wouldn't cheat or take any shortcuts.

When he first began his training he started doing twenty of each, then as time came by he started to do more and more. Eventually he came to where he is now, doing hundred of each.

Eventually he was interested in seals and started to read about fuinjutsu, he guessed it ran in the family seeing as his father and mother were seals masters. He read how to do simple seals like the storage seal. He figured out how to make a simple storage seal from scratch, but during his study he came across one seal that caught his attention. It was the gravity seal, it was a seal, which applies extra gravity on you making it harder for you to move, but when released you become faster and stronger. Naruto knew the gravity seal would helped him greatly with his training so with the help of Yoko he figured out how it worked and applied it to himself.

Also during his training Yoko told him to go to the library to read some books on jutsu or scroll he may find. He did as he was told but couldn't find much, so Yoko told him to sneak into the Hokage's library and find a scroll that said forbidden move. Naruto did what he was told and surprisingly he actually got in. Yoko then told him to find a jutsu called **Kage-bushin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone jutsu) and for him to know the handseals and how to do it. It didn't take him long to find it seeing as it was the first thing on the list. After an hour or so of reading he figured out how to do it, and put the scroll back where he found it and went back to practice what he learned.

When he master the **Kage-bushin,** told him the secret of the **Kage-bushin** , how when a clone does something when it dispels it sends all its information, and experience to the real person. Naruto was surprised with **Kage-bushin** he could even do training and learn more making him even stronger.

With many good things there are also bad things. As time passed by the villagers at first started with cold glares then changed into beating hear and there. Once every two weeks or so there would be a crowd that would corner Naruto and beat him senseless. They didn't do anything crazy since he was the son of their beloved Yondaime but they would show him, his place. Naruto at first would fight back but he realized that would have made it worse, so now he just lets them beat them though it didn't really hurt since he was strong and could take weak civilians punches.

The children around Naruto's ago wouldn't hang out or talk to him, instead they would fall flaunt over Narumi or give him cold glares. Some of the people who tried to be his friend only did it so that they could get close of Narumi. During the academy he would be ignored, but Naruto didn't really mind since he was pretty much alone from the start.

Though there were very people that befriended him. Them being Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Uchiha Itachi, and finally Uchiha Mikoto. Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao helped Naruto one time when the villagers beat him, after that they became friends but at time he would stay a safe distance away from them so that the villagers wouldn't hurt them too.

Itachi found him during one of his training routine and watched in silence. He was impressed by Naruto's determination and hard work and eventually talked to Naruto. He asked why Naruto was training by himself and where his family was. Naruto's answer was "I am nothing to them, only extra baggage." Itachi was shocked but understood what he meant, he often seen Naruto walking behind his parents with an expressionless face. After that Itachi often visited Naruto as much as he could and helped Naruto with his training, seeing as Naruto was consider a prodigy like himself.

Uchiha Mikoto found Naruto walking alone around Konoha one day. She asked why he wasn't with his parents, where he gave them the same answer as Itachi. Mikoto was furious and was about to march over to the Namikaze estate and give them a piece of her mind. Naruto tried to stop her saying it wouldn't matter, but she didn't listen to him instead she dragged him with her to the Namikaze estate. He still remembered what happen.

 **Flashback 1 year ago**

Uchiha Mikoto barged into the Namikaze estate dragging a blond hair boy with her.

"Kushina Namikaze! Come here now!" yelled an enraged Mikoto. Moments later Kushina and Minato came into the front of the door to find Mikoto holding their son.

"Mikoto why are you here and why is my son with you?" asked a confused Kushina, she thought that Naruto was in his room.

"I'm here because I found your son walking around Konoha alone!" Replied Mikoto loudly.

"Really! Oh! Thanks Mikoto-chan for finding my son we will take it from here." Said Minato telling Naruto to go to his room, which he did. Though stayed back so he can hear the rest of the conversation since he noticed that Mikoto haven't went home yet.

"Did you even know that your son was outside?" asked Mikoto still mad.

"No but I thank you again for finding him." Replied Kushina. Mikoto narrowed her eyes and in the corner of her eyes, she noticed a red head that was training in the family training ground. This got a question that she wanted to ask them.

"Why is Narumi training to be a ninja early while Naruto is sent to his room."

"We decided to train Narumi early."

"And why not Naruto?", Mikoto's tone getting colder and colder by the second, which was starting to scare Kushina and Minato.

"That's because Narumi has the Kyubi's power sealed into her and has to know how to control it, we will start teaching Naruto when he get into the academy." Mikoto stood there with glaring eyes at the two. "I understand sorry for asking a stupid question Namikaze-san." Minato and Kushina flinch at the sudden change in their friend but just toss it aside thinking at it wasn't anything serious.

Mikoto turned around and walked away too mad to say goodbye.

 **Flashback end**

After that Mikoto would help him as best as she could. Sometimes cooking him lunch to giving him advice on his training, since she herself was a jonin before she retired when she got married and had two kids. She tried befriending him with her youngest son Sasuke but too her disappointment he adopted his father personality at a very early age, which was being arrogant to the max.

Sasuke would say things like, Naruto wasn't worth his time, or that the Uchiha are the best to Naruto's annoyance. But at least Itachi befriended him, which made Mikoto happy though she wished he had a friend his age, which Naruto didn't mind.

His relation with his family became worse. As his parents train his sister Narumi in the family styles and jutsu, Naruto watch in the background always hoping for attention. He would suggest the family go the movie, while his sister would suggest they go and eat ramen, and too Naruto's disappointment they always chose whatever Narumi would suggest. After a while of watching and hoping he gave up and trained even harder to show them that he didn't need them. He stayed in his room not bother to go out and talk with his family. Only time he saw them during the day would be dinner but even then he would stay silent, he would just finish his food as fast as he could, wash his own dishes and go back to his room and train.

When the family went on walks around the village he would stay a few feet back from the rest of the family while Narumi would usually lead. He avoid attention as much as possible being quiet or staying in corners where no one would see him. During parties he would only be there for an hour or so until he got tired and left. Sometimes Narumi would ask him to play with her, but Naruto would turn her down and said that he was busy.

On his free time, Naruto would usually read books about stories, jutsu, seals, or anything ninja related. He also painted and drew on his free time. When his parents weren't around he would work on improving his funijutsu, hoping that he would surpass his parents since they were seal master.

Naruto got up and started to do his daily workout. He took a short break, walked to his desk and took out a sheet of paper with things written all over it. 'Do you think this will work Yoko-chan'

' **Don't know until we try but I'm pretty sure it will."** Replied Yoko. After the meeting with the Yoko the first time, Yoko opened a link for them to talk telepathically so that he wouldn't have to always go to his mindscape.

Since then he always talk to Yoko, to him Yoko was his mother/friend, he would tell her things that are happening. In return Yoko would teach him anything from jutsu to reading and writing. Yoko also gave helped him with his training.

As time went by their bond grew and grew. One day Yoko told him to go into his mindscape and said that there was a surprise waiting for him.

 **Flashback 2 years ago**

Naruto entered his mindscape and saw a giant field of grass. He looked around and saw a giant few fox and started to walk up to it.

"So what's the surprise Yoko-sensei?" asked Naruto wanting to know what the great surprise was. Yoko looked down at him and smirked. Then suddenly to Naruto's shock a bright white light surrounded Yoko and he noticed the light was shrinking had a form of human or something like that. When the light disappeared his body shot back because he suddenly got a massive bloody nose.

In front of him was what could be said as a goddess made human. Yoko had crimson hair, and blood red slit eyes. Had perfectly heart-shaped face, and two crimson fox ears, making her even more adorable, and sexy. Her body was that of a goddess, with a perfect hourglass figure, long slender arms and legs, and an impressive bust ranging from D-cup to DD-cups. She stood about a height of 5'10", and had a tan skin. Above her butt were nine crimson tails.

Naruto got back up, but shortly after shot back with another bloody nose leaking out more than before. Why? Because when he got back up and looked at her he saw her in all her naked glory. With nothing to cover her showing everything to him. He may be a kid but he was a genius so he knew some stuff at an early age. Yoko smirked when he got his second bloody nose.

Naruto got back up once more to still see her naked, but instead of getting another bloddy nose he covered his eyes and shouted "Put on some clothes!" Yoko pouted but reluctantly put some clothes on. She wore a crimson kimono with flower petals. After she said she was done, Naruto opened his eyes.

" **So Naruto-kun did you like what you see?"** asked Yoko with a smile on her face. Naruto only nodded still dazed from seeing such a sight. He quickly shook his head to get away from his thought at the moment.

Truthfully when Yoko told Naruto her name he figured out that she was a girl, but didn't think that demons would have human form. Also didn't think that it would be that hot!

"I didn't know you had a human form." Said a slightly till dazed Naruto. Yoko giggled a little and replied **"Course I do, how did you think I walked around the human world without causing suspicion."** Narutdo only nodded.

"Anyways if that all you wanted to show me then I'll be leaving then." Said Naruto turning around to leave. Yoko pout, **"Awww Naruto-kun your such a killjoy"** Only for Naruto to smile but Yoko didn't see it because his head was turn so she couldn't see her face.

"Bye Yoko-chan" Yoko face grew a little red with the suffix, too bad Naruto couldn't see it.

" **Bye Naruto-kun"**

 **End Flashback**

"I guess its back to training." Naruto told himself, he put the paper back into his original place and continue his training routines. After Naruto finished his daily training routine, took a quick shower and changed into his nightgown. After he went to the restroom to brush his teeth. After he was done he climb into his bed, and took out a calendar book.

"In two days will be mines and Narumi's birthday." Said Naruto looking at the date that said October 10


	2. Dinner gone wrong

Dinier gone wrong

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto!**

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

Minato Namikaze was doing paperwork, something he hated to do as Hokage. He was currently looking at a paper that said to release the civilians that were in jail, for hurting his son Naruto. He sighed after he Kyuubi attack and when he announced that Narumi had the Kyuubi power and Naruto had the soul, the some of the villagers ask that Naruto be watched, hurt, or killed before the Kyuubi could control Naruto.

As a father he knew that he shouldn't let them go, but he was the Hokage not just any Hokage but the best Hokage ever to produce so far. As Hokage he knew that the village came first, and family came later.

He knew the pain of the village after the Kyuubi attack, and with Naruto having the soul of the Kyuubi. He knew that the village would target him. He knew it was bad but the village needed a scapegoat and Naruto was the only person to fit the job. The best he could do is reduced what they did to him. He signed the paper that releases the villagers from their prison.

He just hoped that Naruto was easy forgiving and his wife and daughter doesn't find out about what he allowed the village to do to Naruto. He was about to go through more paperwork until he felt a presence behind him.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here?" asked Minato while he was approving the request.

"It seems like I could never hide from you." Said Jiraiya.

"I ask you again why are you here? I assumed you were peeping on women like you always do."

"Actually the toads summoned me and told me about a prophecy."

"Prophecy from the toads?" asked Minato shocked. Jiraiya nodded in confirmation. "What was it about?"

"It said that the chosen one is the child born from two great shinobi, and holds great power. I expect that the chosen one would be Narumi since she is your child and has the power of the Kyuubi within herself." Minato nodded slowly then realization came him and he smiled.

"So my daughter is the chosen one?" asked a happy hopeful Naruto.

"I think so, since she fits all the requirement." Replied Jiraiya, he saw how happy his student is and what he was going to tell him would make him even happier. "Since its Narumi's birthday is tomorrow, I was wondering if you would let me let her sign the toad contract." Jiraiya told Minato his smile growing wider. Minato nodded to Jiraiya and he smiled, another his next student would be another person from his favorite student's family.

"Since that done I guess I'll continue my research see you later Minato." Jiraiya disappeared using shunshin, Minato sighed and looked at his loads of paperwork and frown. He still couldn't figure out a way to beat every kage's enemy.

After working for a while Minato stopped and started to think about his family. How far they have grown as a family. How happy they were he, Kushina, Narumi, and Naruto. He frowned when he thought about Naruto. After refusing to teach Naruto he pretty much excluded himself from the family.

Minato stilled remember Naruto asking to go somewhere as and family but he refused Naruto's idea for Narumi, picking wherever she wanted to go. As time went by Naruto's request became less frequent until eventually he stopped asking for anything. He even showed his face less around the house, always staying in his room and during dinnertime he would be silent only looking at his food while he ate. The only time he really saw Naruto was when dinnertime and while Naruto and Narumi where walking to the academy.

Minato regretted what he did to Naruto and was going to make it up to him. Starting tomorrow after Naruto's and Narumi's birthday, he was going to start Naruto's training. He was going to bring Naruto back into the family no matter what.

 **Namikaze estate**

Kushina Namikaze at the moment was making dinner for the family. She too felt that Naruto wasn't part of the family. Every time he and Narumi would come home he goes into his room and stays there until dinner. At dinner he would be silent and not even give time a glance. When they walked around Konoha he would stay a few feet back and would remain quiet.

She noticed Naruto always reading books, which was good, but he read too much and wouldn't go out and play with the children his age. She started to wonder if Naruo had any friends at all.

She regretted not training Naruto as the same time as Narumi, but believed that Narumi needed extra attention due to her having the Kyuubi's power. She being a former jinchuuriki knows how hard it is to control the Kyuubi's power.

Kushina was worried; she didn't want Naruto to isolate himself from the family. She knew that something had to be done, and the moment Naruto walked through that door she was going to make it up to him. She was going to make the family whole again no matter what it took.

She then continues to cook dinner lunch for the family and especially for Naruto to enjoy.

 **In Konoha**

"Naruto-onii-chan where are you?" shouted Narumi. Narumi ran around Konoha trying to look for her Onii-chan, after class finished Narumi wanted to walk home with Naruto. To her disappointment she disappeared when she tried to look for him.

"Naruto-onii-chan!" she shouted once more, hoping Naruto would come this time. When she got nothing in return she frowned and started to walk home.

Narumi loved Naruto a lot, maybe more than she should. She would always try to play with him but Naruto always turned her down saying he was busy. She wanted Naruto to feel like a family, not an outcast.

During the academy she noticed he would always sleep in class. She also noticed that Naruto didn't talk to anyone in his class, nor the classmates try to talk him, since they were too busy trying to get her attention. Narumi tried to talk to him during school but every time she tried she would be bombarded by her fan club, and when she finally got rid of them Naruto was gone.

Narumi started to remember the past and felt sick at herself. She remembered when she little after her dad told Naruto that he had to train her first, she started to tease Naruto about it. She would say things like the family loved her more, or how show Naruto what she learned to make fun of him. When Naruto would suggest they go somewhere, she would suggest they go another place, and every time they would choose her suggestion over his. Remembering these things made her just wanted to go back in time and slap her younger self.

Narumi walked home alone, another day without Naruto. While she walked home she remembered that tomorrow was hers and Naruto's bithday. She smiled and thought of a plan, to get her onii-chan back. She finished her plan by the time she got home and was going to start it the moment she reached into the house.

 **Namikaze Estate**

Kushina was still cooking dinner, making their family's favorite food ramen. She heard the door open and turned to see who was at the door. She saw her husband Minato at the door taking of his shinobi shoes.

"Got of work early dear?" asked Kushina. Minato looked up to see his wife in an apron cooking dinner. He smiled and nodded "Yup!" he told her and walked into the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen he gave his wife a kiss on the cheeks, after thee kiss he saw that she had concern written on her face. "What's wrong Kushina-chan?" he asked.

"It's Naruto, I feel like he not part of the family any more." Said Kushina sadly and she started to tear up. Minato hugged her and tried to cheer her up.

"It's ok Kushina-chan starting tomorrow after the birthday party I will be starting Naruto's training." Replied Minato trying to relax his wife. Kushina looked at Minato with a smile on her face.

"I bet he would love that!"

"I know he will."

Just then the door swung open and Narumi came barging in with determination in her eyes. "Kaa-san make lots of ramen today!" she yelled and went to her room to change.

Kushina and Minato were a little shocked by their daughter's reaction, but she did get that from her mother. "Wonder what gotten her all excited." Said Minato to himself.

"Maybe she feel the same way as us about Naruto." Answered Kushina, then she noticed that Naruto wasn't with Narumi nor was he home. "Hey where is Naruto-kun?" she asked wondering where her son could be at the moment. When Minato heard this he cringed a little knowing where he could be, this was unnoticed by Kushina.

As if on cue Naruto came to the door with several bruise and cut marks on his arm and legs. He was slightly limping on his left leg. Kushina and Minato where in the kitchen so Naruto didn't noticed them.

"Stupid villagers can't tell the difference between a jailor and the jailed. They think I'm going to destroy them since I have the soul. I don't even have the power, how can I destroy the village." Naruto mumbled quietly to himself, and walked to his room as quickly as possible.

Kushina where shocked to see their son was injured, while Minato frowned. Kushina quickly ran to Naruto with Minato following shortly behind her. "Naruto!" she shouted. Naruto turned around and to both Kushina and Minato looking at him.

"Yes?" was Naruto's reply.

"What happen to you?" asked a worried Kushina looking at his cut.

"Oh this…I was climbing a tree and slip and fell down. I'm fine really." Kushina didn't want to leave Naruto alone but guessing that Naruto is fine she let him go.

"If your fine then clean up and get changed for dinner." Naruto nodded and walk back to his room.

Dinner came and Naruto came out of his room, with a black t-shirt and black sweats. When he got to his spot on the table he felt like there were eyes on him. He looked up and to his surprise his 'family' waiting for him, with smile on their faces. Even Narumi seemed to be waiting for him, usually she would be attacking the food by now especially when its ramen. 'What the hell is going on here', he thought to himself.

' **Maybe they finally noticed they have a son and a brother.'** Replied Yoko who saw what Naruto saw.

'We'll see about that.' Naruto took out his chopsticks to eat his ramen. When he ate the first bite, the family started eating their ramen. This confused Naruto a lot just what was going on to make his family change?

"So Naruto how was your day?" asked Kushina who actually wanted to know her son's day. Naruto was shocked his family actually talked to him. He was a little happy that he was finally getting attention, but that was easily washed away with anger. 'So now they notice be after all this time! Whatever this changes nothing!'

' **Good answer Naruto-kun they don't deserve forgiveness, not right now at least.'** Naruto inwardly nodded to Yoko. Well since he was going to follow his plan, might as well give them a peace of his mind.

"Fine nothing special happen." Replied Naruto quickly going back to finish his food. Kushina frown at the quick answer, she received. Then Narumi jumped into the conversation.

"So Aniki what did you think of today's lesson." She asked.

"Nothing special." Replied Naruto quickly finishing his ramen. Narumi frown at her quick answer, it felt like Naruto didn't even want to talk to them. Naruto finished his ramen and put his bowl into the sink and started to wash it.

"It's ok Naruto you don't have to wash the dish, I can wash it for you Naruto." Said Kushina. Naruto ignored what she said, and started to wash his dish.

"It's ok I'm fine, I wouldn't want you to waste you time on me anyways I can take care of myself." Replied Naruto not bother to give his 'mother' a glance. Kushina was shocked at her son's reply, and started to get sad and water started to form in her eyes. Her son thought that he was like nothing in the family. She wipe the tears of her eyes, she was going to change that no matter what it took.

By the time Naruto finished washing his dish the family just finished eating their ramen. Since they loved ramen they eat it pretty fast. Naruto quickly walked back to his room but stopped when his father called him and told him to go to the living room for a meeting. Naruto inwardly groan but went to the living room anyways and sat on the couch until his family came.

When they finished washing the dishes and everything, they joined Naruto in the living room. Narumi sat next to Naruto, while Minato and Kushina sat across him.

"Now Naruto I have news for you that will make you happy." Said Minato. Naruto glared at him making him flinch a little before the continued. "I happy to say that starting tomorrow after you birthday that you will be starting your training in the family arts." He said proudly.

"Does that mean Aniki will be practicing with me?" asked a hopeful Narumi. Minato nodded and Narumi face glowed with happiness. Minato then looked at his son and was shocked. Naruto's face remain unchanging, his eyes looking at him with the same dead cold eyes he always has. Not a single sign that he was smiling or attempted to. Kushina too was shocked, she thought that this plan would work, she was sure it was going to work.

Narumi saw the looked on both her parent face and wonder what made both her parents shocked. She turned to look at Naruto and like her parents she too was shocked.

"Naruto-onii-chan aren't you happy? Now we can train together!" asked a confused Narumi. Naruto looked at her with his cold eyes glaring at her.

"Not really" he replied. Everyone frowned.

"Why not Naruto, don't you want to know mines and your father fighting style?" asked Kushina hoping to see signs that Naruto was reconsidering his answer.

"I lost interest after you guys refused to teach me when I asked." Minato and Kushina was shocked and they frowned, both the Namikaze and Uzumaki fighting style were strong. They didn't understand why their son wouldn't want to learn his family stuff and be extremely strong like them. They broke out of their thoughts when Naruto spoke again. "I don't need training from either of you, since I didn't have one before why start now? I will wait until I become a genin and have a sensei that will train me to become a shinobi. Even then I will not train or learn any of your style." Said Naruto with anger in his voice. He got up and left leaving his shocked parents and sister where they are.

"What do we do now?" asked a teary Kushina, after hearing what Naruto said she couldn't take it anymore and started to cry.

"I don't know anymore, maybe this was a little too much for him to take in for the day. Just give him time, I bet he would get over it." Replied Minato, trying to calm his wife. Truthfully he didn't know, since Naruto sounded really serious he could only hope that he was right.

"Why? Aniki why?" cried a teary Narumi. Narumi was really hoping that Naruto would agree to train, so that they could be together and she would have more time to talk to him. When he refuse she heartbroken and started to cry.

Naruto slammed the door behind him and checked his things he got ready for tomorrow. He was still mad from the conversation he had earlier with his family. 'Dam family! They notice me now and think that I would forgive them because I get to learn their fighting style!' he mentally yelled at himself.

' **Calm down Naruto-kun it doesn't matter, you just need some sleep so that you can focus on the plan tomorrow.'** Said Yoko trying to calm Naruto down. What Naruto doesn't know is that Yoko liked Naruto, and it hurt her to see him angry, especially what happened today. She herself was angry at his parents for noticing their son now, after almost nine year! Naruto needed to rest so that he can be focus on his plan for tomorrow.

'I understand Yoko-chan.' Naruto finished packing his things and got to bed. 'Tomorrow, is when we leave this dumped called Konoha


	3. Naruto great escape

Naruto big escape

Disclaimers I do not own naruto or this story

After the conversation with Naruto, the Namikaze family was sad and deep in thought. Minato tried his best to cheer up a teary Kushina and Narumi who thought they lost their son/brother. After an hour or so of crying it was late and they went to their room for some sleep for the big day tomorrow.

In Kushina and Minato room, Kushina's face and eyes was still red and puffy from the crying, She went to the restroom to wash her face, while Minato tried his best to make sure she was fine. After they were both clean and finish with the night routine. They lay in bed together and fell asleep, both in their mind was how to make Naruto feel part of the family and for him to learn their family style. Though Kushina more than Minato.

As for Narumi she continue to cry by herself in her room. After about 30 for minutes she finally got over it, and went to her personal restroom to wash her face and her nightly routine. During that time she like her parents her determination grew and she will do everything she can to make it up to him.

She jumped on her bed and pulled the cover over her letting sleep take hold for the night. Planning on ways to get her aniki back.

 **Next Morning**

Naruto woke up feeling better than yesterday. He was still a mad about yesterday but it didn't matter today was the day he going to go through with his plan. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper that has his plan written out.

Today is his and Narumi's birthday, also the anniversary of the Kyuubi's 'defeat'. Since today is a special day for Konoha there is no school, since everyone is preparing for the festival. That's when he is going to escape, when everyone is drunk from the festival, plus Konoha security isn't so great. He was able to sneak into the Hokage office and copy the Kage-bushin a forbidden jutsu.

There was only one problem with his plan, and it was his 'family'. Apparently they finally noticed him and are trying to get his forgiveness. It didn't matter since they would be too busy with the party for Narumi to notice him anyways.

Naruto sighed and put the paper away in his pocket, went to the restroom and did his morning routine. Apparently both his parents and sister were still sleeping, so he quietly sneaked out and went to his secret training ground. It may be his birthday but that doesn't mean he get a free day and relax from training. He left his home to go to his training ground.

After an hour when Naruto left, Narumi woke up really happy since today was her and Naruto's birthday. She quickly got out of bed and ran to her parent's room.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san wake up! Its mines and Naruto's birthday!" shouted Narumi, jumping on her parent bed waking them up. Minato and Kushina groaned as they woke up.

"Narumi, calm down. Why don't you wake Naruto up and we can walk around the village and see the festival preparation, and we will visit the clan heads and your friends." Replied Minato. Narumi nodded and ran to Naruto's room. While Minato and Kushina got up, smiled at their daughter antics.

They both went to go the usual morning routine of bushing their teeth. After that they changed while Kushina went to the kitchen to prepare breakfeast for the family, and Minato reviewed what he was going to teach Naruto.

Narumi ran through the halls and appeared in front of Naruto's room. She was scared to open it. She never has been inside Naruto's room before so she didn't know what was in there. Too scared to go inside she decided to knocked instead hoping Naruto would answer.

"Aniki." said Narumi while knocking on her brother's door. She got no answer, and knocked once again only to have no answer once again. She put her head against the walls to hear any noise but heard nothing. Assuming that he wasn't there, and still scared to go into his room, Narumi went to tell her parents.

Narumi quickly went to the kitchen where both Minato and Kushina are. Kushina seeing the sad look on Narumi faced asked, "What's wrong Narumi?" Narumi looked at her and replied, "Naruto isn't in his room." Shocking both, Minato and Kushina.

"Did you check his room?" asked Minato.

"Well I knocked and got no reply. I am scared to go into his room." Replied Narumi.

"Why are you scared?"

"That's because I've never been into his room before, and I'm scared Aniki will be mad at me." Minato and Kushina was surprised, they too have never been into Naruto's room and wondered what would be in there. Naruto seemed to be in there all the time so they assumed there was something in their for him to do, but doesn't remember getting him anything that will allow him to stay in his room all day.

"How about we all go to Naruto's room then. Would you like that Narumi?" said Kushina, which Narumi nodded in reply. The three of them quickly went to Naruto's room and stopped when they are in front of Naruto's room. Slowly Minato opened the door to his room, and when it opened all three of them were surprised.

Naruto's room was what you would call plain, very plain. The walls where white, no dirty marks on it. While his bed was neatly done showing that he was gone. His room was very clean even cleaner than Minato and Kushina. There wasn't a single clothes lying around anywhere. His clothes were neatly folded and the dirty ones in a basket at the side of his room.

Narumi, Minato, and Kushina frowned at how plain his room was. Not a single decoration, on the walls. They looked around his room and noticed a bookcase. Filled with book, mostly advance even Minato would have trouble reading some of the books on the selves. The books were ranging from romance novels to history books; there were many kinds of different books.

"Naruto can read these books?" said a surprise Minato. Kushina and Narumi remained silent, amazed how smart Naruto was. After a minute or so of being surprise they looked around his room once more. They noticed something on his desk.

It was a small stack of paintings and drawings that Naruto did. They looked through each one and were shocked at how much of an artist Naruto was. These paintings he did were almost as good as professional artist. The painting they saw where mostly about nature, but they were very beautiful. There was two painting in particular that caught all their eyes.

The first one was a paining of four people. Two yellow hair male, and two red hair female. You can obvious see that one male and female where children and the other two adults. All four of them seemed to be very happy. The three of them knew that the painting was about them and Naruto. Minato who was holding the painting turned it around for Kushina and Narumi to see. They saw Naruto's signature and when he painted this. It said that he painted this when he was around six, but something shocked them. What shocked them though was the title of the painting. The title was called 'Family', after reading it Kushina and Narumi became sad, but quickly let it go. They were going to make it up to him that's a promise.

They put the first painting down and looked at the second one that Kushina was currently holding. It was a painting of a blond male looking over the scenery of nature. A lake covered by trees with mountains in the background. The man himself was standing on a cliff looking at the nature, so they couldn't see the face of the man. They thought it was beautiful probably one of Naruto's best painting. Kushina turned the painting around and noticed that it was recently painted. The painting was titled 'Rise From the Shadow' they didn't understand what it meant.

They continue to understand the meaning of the painting until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They turned around and were surprised to see Naruto standing at the door to his room. His faced annoyed. "Can I help you?" Said Naruto coldly.

Kushina quickly put the painting down and replied, "Sorry Naruto, we wanted to tell you to come down and eat breakfast but you were gone, so we came to your room to check up on you, to see you gone. Also we wanted to tell you to get ready to visit the clan heads."

Naruto nodded and replied, "I understand, now would you please leave so I can change." The three Namikaze quickly left his room and Naruto closed the door. He quickly changed into normal gray pants and a dark gray t-shirt, he threw his dirty clothes into his dirty laundry basket. When he was done getting ready he closed the door behind him, forgetting about the plan he left inside his dirty pants pocket. He went downstairs and ate breakfast with his family and they left the house to walk around the village and clan houses.

As they walked around the village, to see how the festival preparation were coming, and it seemed that they were almost done. After the quick detour they went and visit the clan homes. Well to be more exact they all went to the Hyuuga's homes since they were invited to go there along with all the clan heads.

At the Hyuuga clan house, you could see Hinata, and Ino talking with each other. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino were too hanging around each other, well to be more exact Shikamaru was sleeping while Chouji was eating chips, Kiba was petting his pet Akamaru, and Shino was silent or talking to bugs.

The parents were looking at their children play while talking. There's was a knock on the door, and Hisashi the clan head answered it to see Minato and Kushina with their children. They could tell that Narumi couldn't wait to talk with her friend, and Naruto who… well they couldn't tell his emotion.

"Hello Minato-san, nice of you to make it" greeted Hiashi, who is a good friend of Minato.

"Yo Hiashi, how's its going." Replied Minato. Minato looked around the house and noticed a clan certain arrogant clan head missing. "Where Fugaku?" he asked.

"Fugaku said something about not having time for childish things like get together." Replied Hiashi. Minato laugh "Dude got a stick up his ass that's for sure!" Hiashi chuckled at his friend attitude. After quick greeting from the rest of the family Minato and Kushina went to the adults to talk about things. Kushina glanced back at her children and hoped that they were at least starting to get along.

Narumi looked at Naruto determination in her eyes. "Aniki would you like to play with me and my friends?" Naruto looked at her like she was crazy, didn't what he say yesterday mean anything to her? He wanted to say no until in the corner of his eyes he saw Kushina looking at them hoping that they get along.

Then something came into Naruto's mind and he mentally smirked. 'If I pretend to forgive them, then they'll probably get off my back about things, which will make it easier for me to escape. Thinking they have won so they wouldn't need to worry about me that much.' He looked at Narumi's still determine face and nodded, "Sure that would be nice."

Narumi quickly dragged Naruto to her friends which was Ino, and Hinata, since they were the only girl there really because it was a clan head family get together. As both Narumi and Naruto sat down, both Ino and Hinata greeted Narumi but was looking at Naruto. Naruto just shrugged it off and greeted both of them ignoring their looks. After a minute of awkwardness Ino, Hinata, and Narumi talked like little gossip girls. Naruto groaned, closed his eyes and meditate as best as he could. Narumi saw this and frowned but understood that he didn't understand girl talk.

While the clan heads was walking with each other and watching their children interact. Minato was currently talking with Hiashi, Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi, while Kushina was talking with the wife of the clan heads but really she was paying most of her attention to Naruto. She saw his eyes closed which she thought that he was sleeping and it made her frown because he was interacting with anyone. It made her start to think that Naruto doesn't have any friends, and was lonely his whole life, which made her even more sad. Since she was part of the reason why he was lonely, because she played favorites and neglected him over Narumi. Not listening to her motherly instinct instead, listening to Minato and her ninja self, something she now regretted.

After two to three hours it was noon, and time for the Namikaze family had to leave so that they could prepare for the party and to see the festival preparation. During the clan visit, after Narumi finished her girl talk with Ino and Hinata. They tried to get to know Naruto better by asking him question, which he gave them answers and they started to talk. He pretended to enjoy being around his family.

During the walk in the village, everyone greeted the Hokage and his family. While some secretly glared at Naruto, which he ignored. During the walk Kushina, and Minato noticed that Naruto was talking with Narumi. "It seems he forgives us" both Kushina and Minato thought, as they continue walking.

After and hour Minato decided that it was time to go home, so that they could prepare for the birthday party.

When they reached inside the Namikaze home Kushina looked at her kids and said, "Why don't you two clean up and change for the party." Naruto and Narumi both nod and went to their rooms. Kushina went to change and cook for the party, while Minato got the decoration ready. Luckily he put some Hiraishin seals around the house, which made it quicker for him to decorate.

Narumi finished about an hour later, and went to Naruto's room only to find him sleeping. She didn't want to bother him so she closed the door and went to the living room to help her dad with the decoration.

 **Hours Later (Time 6 P.M)**

It was six p.m. time for the party to begin. The Namikaze house was filled with friends, children, and adults. There were the clan heads and their family, Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage and his family, Naruto and Narumi's godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade. There was also some jonin shinobi's who were close friend to Minato and Kushina, one of which was Kakashi, Kurenai, and Yugao who was once a student to Minato, and Kushina.

Narumi was currently talking with her friends which where Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Hanabi, and some girls in her class. There were also some guys that hanged with her like Shikamaru, Kiba, Couji, and Shino. Narumi though was not engaged into the conversation instead she was trying to find Naruto. Earlier when she finished helping her dad with the decoration, she waited for her brother to finish his nap. She waited for a while but then the guests started coming and quickly her friends assaulted her.

Naruto himself was standing in the corner away from the crowd where no one can see him. He was currently observing the party watching everyone and how the party was progressing, so that he would know the right time to escape.

About and hour as passed and he finished eating dinner, and still observed the party as it progressed. He smirked when they started to take out the alcohol. 'Now all I have to do is wait till they're all drunk.' He thought to himself.

Thirty minutes later most of the adults were drunk one including Minato, though he wasn't as drunk as the others. Naruto knew it was time for him to leave. He got up to go to his room until someone standing in front of him stopped him. He looked up to see Itachi with a smile.

"Hello Itachi-san." Greeted Naruto. Itachi still smiling replied "Hello Naruto, where are you going?"

"Just to my room I'm a little tried so I need some rest."

"This early?"

"Yes." Itachi only nodded and pulled a small box out of his pocket and gave it to Naruto. "Your birthday present", added Itachi. Naruto took the box thanking Itachi and opened it. Inside was a scroll. Confused Naruto looked at Itachi who was still smiling at him.

"What is this?" he asked still confused.

"Couple of Katon jutsus I manage to copy from the Uchiha clan. But don't tell anyone." Replied Itachi. Naruto smiled, Itachi was like brother to him and also a teacher. He thanked Itachi, gave him a hug and excused himself to go to his room.

In his room he got this things ready and checked if he had everything he needed. In his backpack he has a few storage scroll holding food, cooking materials, and things for survival. He also brought kunais, and shrunken for protection. Extra clothes consisting on two shirts one gray one black, one black combat pants, and undergarments. Lastly was the scroll that he received from Itachi.

He packed his things and put on his backpack. Put on his shoes, opened the window and looked at his room once more before he would leave. Looking over at his table he saw a stack of his artwork. He saw two painting, the ones that his family was looking at earlier in the day. He picked one of the pictures up and put it in one of his scroll. After he pulled out a kunai sliced the other picture making it break, and jumped out of the window when he finished. He was lucky the gate was opened for incoming people that might be late to the party. He sneak passed a couple of drunken people and exited the gate.

In the village Naruto could see many people still celebrating. Children playing the games and the festival, while the mother watch over them or talking to their friend. The men were mostly drunk from the many alcohol they drank.

Naruto went through the festival, making sure no one saw him. He hated the fact that the house was on the opposite side of the village from the main gate. So it was going to take him forever to reach the main gate, since the other gates where closed for the ceremony to make sure that if there was an attack they would have to come through the main gate.

It already took him an hour to get the festival and only the beginning. It took him forever because he had to take long routes and make sure no one spotted him, not even the ANBUs. He sighed thinking about how much more distance he has left, and the many people he would have to hide from in the festival. He inwardly groaned, this was going to take forever.

 **Namikaze house (one hours after Naruto left)**

The time was nine, about an hour since Naruto left. The party doesn't seem to be getting smaller or tiring down, if anything it seems to be getting wilder. There were karaoke coming from the living room, with many more drunken adults singing, the children were running around the house. Minato, who was slightly drunk since he didn't drink much, quiet everyone down.

"Now then it is time for Narumi to open her presents." Said Minato when everyone quiet down and was listening to Minato. Narumi, who heard what her father said, smiled in happiness. For a while now she has been sad because she hasn't found Naruto. But the mention of present brought her out of her sad thoughts. The only thing in her mind at the moment was her present.

First off was Jiraiya who walked up to Narumi with a giant scroll. Many people were wide eyes knowing what the scroll was. Tsuande though was fuming when she saw the scroll she wanted to give Narumi the summoning contract to the slug, but apparently Jiraiya beat her to it.

"Narumi I want to give you the toad summoning contact." Said Jiraiya. Narumi eyes widened she knew what the told summoning from what her father told her, and also wanted to summon toads like her father. Narumi started to jump in glee. Jiraiya chuckled while everyone laughed.

"Now sign here with your blood." Said Jiraiya pointing to the blank space next to Minato's name. Narumi bit her thumb so blood could come out, then she wrote her name the best she could. After it was done Jiraiya closed the scroll and Minato came up to Narumi telling her that she will have extra training so that she could summon the toads.

After she opened all the presents, which consist of clothes, toys, and things from her friends, and clan heads. Her mother though got her a wooden katana and said that she will be teaching her in the family Kenjutsu style, which got Narumi happy. Minato gave her some of his special kunais and said he will start preparing her for the more advance stuff of his training.

Mikoto who was watching the gifts frowned. Speaking of Mikoto, since the party started she has been looking for Naruto, but failed. She wanted to give Naruto a present of her own which was a fox costume she thought would look really cute on Naruto, and a black trench coat. She asked her son Itachi to help her find him, which he did. When Itachi came back she asked him where Naruto was and he told her that he was sleeping. She told herself that she would give Naruto present later after Narumi finishes opening her presents and the party started once again.

When she finished opening all her presents, which took about an hour because of her enormous pile of presents, everyone was about to go back to his or her own business, when they heard a voice. "Where's Naruto-onii-chan?" asked Narumi, which everyone stopped what their doing and loeoked around confused. They all forgot about Minato and Kushina second child, the blond boy with whisker mark who always seemed quiet.

Minato and Kushina was a little worried because they haven't seen Naruto during the party either and hoped that he was fine. Kurenai, Yuugao, and Anko who were also at the party where also worried for their friend, who they see as a younger brother. After saving Naruto, the three of them talked to Naruto and tried to get to know him. As time went by they got closed to each other, the three girls see him as a younger brother who they will protect no matter what.

"Don't worry about Naruto he went to his room to sleep." Said Minato, who had just been inform by Itachi. Everyone nodded and went back to their things. Narumi frowned, her plan was ruined, but she didn't want to bother Naruto either. She sighed and went back to her friends.

When Mikoto saw everyone going back to party, she slipped away from the party to give Naruto her present, and maybe get to see how cute Naruto sleeping form would look like, so she can tease him about it.

When she reached Naruto's room, she pressed her ears against the door to hear if Naruto made any sound while he slept. "Wow Naruto-kun is a silent sleeper",Mikoto thought to herself when she heard nothing, unlike her husband Fugaku who snores really loud, and grumbles something about Uchiha being the best, man that guy never stops being arrogant!

She opened the door quietly and looked around the room. The only light was from the moon. She found the light switch and quickly switched it so the light would turn on. She looked around the now light room and was shocked to not see Naruto frown. She thought that he probably went to the restroom or something so she waited, might as well give Naruto his present while he was awake.

While waiting Mikoto looked around his room and saw the basket holding Naruto's dirty laundry. When she looked inside she saw a piece of paper slightly hanging out of one of Naruto's pant pocket. Curious, she pulled the paper out and read it. She gasp and dropped the box which holds Naruto's present. She quickly ran out of the room and back to the party, looking for Kushina and Minato. She quickly found Kushina and Minato, who were in a group talking with some of the clan heads. She quickly ran to them.

Minato and Kushina saw Mikoto coming up into the group slightly panting with fear, and worry written all over her face.

"What's wrong Mikoto?" asked Minato.

"It's Naruto" replied Mikoto who didn't get to finish when Kushina interrupted her.

"What about Naruto-kun?" Kushina interrupted.

"Naruto is leaving the village!" she shouted loudly that the whole party heard and stopped what they were doing to look at Mikoto. Kushina and Minato were shocked to hear this.

"What do you mean leaving the village?" Asked Minato loudly.

"I went to Naruto's room to give him my present. I didn't find Naruto sleeping instead I found this sheet of paper hanging out of one of Naruto's pants." Mikoto gave both Kushina and Minato the sheet of paper she found.

Minato and Kushina quickly took it and read what it said. Their eyes widened when they finished. Kushina broke down crying, "He didn't forgive us," she said while sobbing. Narumi who heard what Mikoto said, went up to her parents hoping what she heard was false.

"Tou-san is Onii-san really gone?" she asked wearily. Minato looked at her daughter, she looked into her eyes and saw fear. Fear that what she heard was true. Minato didn't want to answer so he turned away. Narumi saw what her father did and somewhat understood what it meant and broke down crying herself. Minato himself felt even worse, he relooked over the plan and noticed that there might be a chance to get his son back.

"ANBU!" shouted Minato. Then some ANBU appeared in front of Minato kneeling.

"What is it Hokage-sama." Said an ANBU wearing a bear mask.

"Find my son Naruto, and make sure he doesn't reach the main gate!"

"Why Hokage-sama?"

"Because Naruto is planning on leaving Konoha, and I will not loose my son!" shouted Minato getting angry that the ANBU has not left yet.

The ANBU quickly left, doing what they are told. Minato himself was preparing to leave when he was stopped by couple of Jonin, Jiraiya, Kakshi, the clan heads excluding Fugaku who thought that the demon brat should just leave which got a glare from Kushina, while inwardly she was confused "Demon brat? Naruto isn't a demon."

Minutes later everyone was ready including Kushina. Minato looked shocked to see Kushina. "What are you doing Kushina?" asked Minato.

"Helping to look for Naruto what else." She replied getting annoyed of why they haven't left yet, and Minato questioning something like this.

"No you can't, you have to stay and watch the children. Don't worry I will bring Naruto back" With that Minato left, leaving an angry Kushina before she could say anything.

Mikoto who was there went up to her long time friend. "Go find Naruto, I'll stay and watch the kids." She told Kushina.

"Thank you Mikoto-chan" Kushina replied, and started to leave.

"You better bring Naruto back!" Mikoto shout so Kushina could hear.

"I will!" replied Kushina, with that she disappeared via shunshin.

 **Outside Konoha**

Naruto finally got outside of Konoha, though it took forever. He easily got passed the guards at the gate since they were knocked out from drinking too much. He signed to himself, it took him forever to get here after dodging people and making sure not to be spotted. He was lucky the festival pretty much reach all the way to the main gate.

"Finally out of the village." Said Naruto with relief.

" **Still you shouldn't relax yet, your still in Konoha territory."** Yoko told Naurto sounding slightly tired. Yoko was right even though he was right outside of Konoha, it didn't mean he should relax, since he was still in Konoha territory. He inwardly nodded to Yoko, but noticed that when she talked she sounded a little weary and tired, he wanted to ask her what was wrong but felt chakra signals, that brought him out of his current thought. He cursed to himself, when he sensed that they were all jonin to ANBU level shinobi.

Quickly he hid himself behind a tree and tried his best to conceal his chakra, hoping no one and sense him. After waiting for a while he saw a few jonin pass by him. When there was no one left he got out of his hiding spot and began running again, only to stop when he noticed about three people waiting for him. He cursed to himself since he knew now that his plan was going to fail.

In front of him stood Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Itachi. Naruto stopped a few yards away from them, staring at them with impassive eyes.

"Naruto you need to come home." Said Jiraiya. Naruto glared at Jiraiya and Kakashi two people he didn't really care for, since they both were somehow related to his father. One being his teacher while the other being his student. But both were both strong something he respected about them...a little.

"Why would I do that?" Growled Naruto.

"That's because your father, mother and sister want you back home."

"Sensei, Kushina-nee-san, and Narumi-chan wants you home so you all can be a family again." Said Kakashi jumping into the conversation hoping to change Naruto's mind about leaving. He frowned when Naruto face didn't lighten up, if anything it was even madder then before.

Naruto now glared at Kakashi and replied, "Since when have I been considered family. I was never considered family to them. I was neglected and ignored for what? Only because Narumi contains the Kyuubi's chakra. " Making both Kakashi and Jiraiya both flinch

Naruto seeing both Jiraiya, and Kakashi flinched tried to run but stopped when he saw them also move. Naruto examined them and noticed that Jiraiya and Kakahi stood in front while Itachi stood a few yards back.

Seconds later Naruto felt more chakra signal he mentally cured to himself. He didn't want his plan to fail, all that planning for what? Only to fail, no he will not allow that. He had to think of something, anything quickly. Then something came into his mind he only hoped that it would work.

Getting into a stance with his arms cross in an X formation, blue chakra began to cover around him. Kakashi, Jiraiya were confused but got into a fighting stance. "Gravity Seal Kai! (release)", said Naruto, making both Kakahi and Jiraiya eyes widen in shock 'Naruto knows fuinjutsu?' they both thought.

Naruto saw the shocked look and used it as a cue to dash off, passing both Kakahi and Jiraiya. Kakahi and Jiraiya who were still shocked saw Naruto make a fun for it but they were late to react and the speed they saw him made them even more shocked "He's fast!" they both thought. It wasn't that Naruto was faster than them or anything its was just that Naruto was really fast for his age, even faster than them when they were his age. Though Kakahi was fast, his fastest being around low chunin speed, Naruto was at least mid chunin to high chunin speed.

Naruto smiled and continue to run into the forest. In matter of seconds he was gone from Jiraiya and Kakashi, but he went off road so it would be harder for them to find him. While running he felt like he forgot something or someone. When he remembered he cursed to himself because the person he forgot was standing in front of him.

Itachi

During the interaction between Naruto and the two shinobi, Itachi stood behind watching Naruto. When Naruto made a dash for it, he followed him and hid his chakra to sneak in front of Naruto. Now he stood in front of Naruto with conflicting feelings.

Truthfully he hated the villagers for beating Naruto someone he saw as a younger brother, though he had Sasuke, the guy was like his father someone he disliked greatly. He knew that the marriage between his parents was arranged but would it kill him to show some affection to his wife? He barely talks to her and would treat her like a toy, or a housemaid. Also they way he interacted with people, if they weren't an Uchiha he would think lowly of them. Sure the Uchiha has the Sharingan but it wasn't like the strongest dojutsu, and it had its drawbacks too. He tried to change Sasuke but Sasuke had adapted to his father personality and remained unchanging.

"Itachi-nii please let me go." Pleaded Naruto. Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes and saw his eyes sad and pleading. Itachi a Konoha shinobi must follow the order of the Hokage, but he didn't want to see Naruto suffer.

"But how will survive? It's really dangerous outside the village." asked Itachi.

"I read a few book on survival and if someone attacks I can try my best to hold them of and make a run for it. I mean I did hit you a few time during our spars." Replied Naruto. Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes and saw that he won't change his mind. He really didn't want Naruto to live but if can take care of himself then he guessed it was ok. Itachi sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a special kunais. Naruto immediately knew that it was his father, Minato's kunais that he uses for his jutsu called the **hiraishin (flying thunder god technique)**.

"Used this Naruto-kun when you get into serious trouble" said Itachi seriously. Naruto reluctantly nodded, took the kunai, and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you Itachi-nii" said Naruto as he gave Itachi a hug which Itachi returned.

"Now go Naruto before the other find you." Said Itachi. Naruto nodded and dashed off. Minutes after Kakashi and Jiraiya came.

"Itachi did you see Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"No I haven't I think he went the other way though. We must hurry before we lose him." Replied Itachi, pointing to a different direction. Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded and all three of them followed the direction Itachi pointed to.

Naruto himself was glad that Itachi let him go, sure he was young but he knew how to defend himself, he could give low to mid chunin a run for their money. He made a mental note that he owed Itachi later on in the future.

As he continued running, a red blur passed by him and stopped a few feet in front of him, making him stop. Naruto now saw who was in front of him glared at the person. For the person in front of him was his mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She wore her battle gear, but without her katana since she had to rush.

How Kushina found Naruto was rather difficult when she started looking she thought that he was probably in the forest of Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) already, so she dashed her way to the forest. When she got there she started looking but noticed Itachi. She asked him if he had found which he answered no and they went their separate ways. It was only luck that she found him, because of footsteps she heard like someone was running. She followed the sound and shortly after she found her son.

"Naruto why are you leaving? Is it because of us? If so then we will make it up to you" Kushina asked Naruto sadly hoping to change Naruto's mind about leaving.

"Please you had your chance years ago! I've even tried to become a family by suggesting going to places, but what happen? Oh that's right my suggestions were overruled by Narumi!" yelled Naruto his anger getting the best of him. He wasn't done yet, he was by far from done, since he was leaving anyways might as well tell her everything not liked she care anyways.

"I've always tried to do anything to become a family but every time, you ignore me, always choosing Narumi over me! I stopped trying because I know what will happen", he continued, making Kushina sadder than before.

"But that doesn't mean you should leave! We can make it up to you!" responded Kushina after finishing her flashbacks.

"Like I said you lost your chances about two years ago! You neglected and ignored me over Narumi for what? All because she holds the Kyuubi's powers!"

"But she had to be trained to control the Kyuubi's power, also Minato-kun said so, and he knows what is best." Naruto was getting more furious, when his mother mention about Minato.

"So what! That doesn't mean you have to neglect me, you could have always gave me books on chakra or maybe the basic anything! But NO! You just shoo me like I'm some kind of fly and told me to go to my room, telling me I'll be trained when I'm ready. And don't talk about that bastard Minato in front of me!"

"Hey don't talk to your father like that!" yelled Kushina.

"The bastard isn't my father more like a overconfident fool! If he was so great then he should have known that it is going to be impossible for Narumi to control the Kyuubi's chakra."

"What do you mean impossible?" asked Kushina confused.

"You were a Jinchuriki yourself, you should know. Without the soul, all the power is just a mass of destruction, hatred, and madness. Narumi cannot control that. For Narumi to control the power she needs the soul, which is sealed inside me. The soul and power must coexist with each other like ying and yang, light and dark. How else were you able to control the Kyuubi's power."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"It doesn't matter, now move so I can leave this retarded village."

"Don't talk about your home like that!"

"That place isn't my home! It's more like a hell!" shouted Naruto, shocking Kushina.

"How?" Kushina was confused, was ignoring Naruto really that bad?

"What do you mean how? You know how!"

"No I don't!"

"Really now. So you don't know, that I get beat almost every other day of my LIFE!" making Kushina shock to her core. Naruto was getting beat up? By who? For what reason?

"Who did that to you?" Naruto was getting irritated. What does she mean, who did it to him, and she knew the answer.

"You know who did it... Why ask?" Now Kushina was shocked, she didn't know who it was nor did she know that Naruto was getting beat up and being called demon in the first place.

"No I don't."

"You mean to tell me that you don't know a bunch of villagers beat me up."

"What! Why would they do that!"

"That's because they think I'm a demon!" Kushina was confused "Demon?" she thought to herself.

"Why would they think you are a demon?"

"Are you kidding me you don't know? That because since I hold the Kyuubi soul, they think that the Kyuubi influences me! So they think I'm the Kyuubi and would beat me up!" Naruto stopped to take a deep breathe, he was mad, his face red with anger. Kushina on the other hand was taking this in slowly, but eventually her eyes started to swell with tears coming out.

"And you want to know what's funny?" added Naruto, Kushina looked up at him wondering what it might be.

"That bastard Minato allowed them to beat me up, using me as a scapegoat for their pain and loss from the Kyuubi attack." Yes Naruto knew, it didn't really take a genius to figure it out. Since he remembered seeing constant familiar faces during his beatings. He guessed that the fool must have let them free from prison and charges. He also found out when he went to the Hokage room to confirm his thoughts. When he saw a release civilian from prison signed.

Kushina froze when she heard that Minato allowed her son beatings. She didn't know what to believe. She had trusted her husband believing that he always knew what to do. But after hearing what Naruto just told her she didn't know anymore.

"Right now, I can not forget what happened to me, the pain is too much I can't handle it." Said Naruto, Kushina brought out of her current thought and started thinking about what has happened to Narutto. She was thinking about everything Naruto had told her. She started having flashbacks of all the events with Naruto. She remembered the times when Naruto would suggest things only for Narumi to say something else, how Minato along with her to agree with Narumi. She remembered the time Naruto asked to be trained only for Minato and her to tell him to go to his room. Truthfully she could have done something to Naruto but instead she listened to Minato and told Naruto that he would be trained when ready.

Going through these flashbacks she felt like an idiot, like a fangirl. After Minato was saved the village from the Kyuubi attack, he was seen as a hero. After that Kushina thinking Minato was the strongest shinobi ever, followed him like a fangirl, never questioning anything he said nor done. Thinking what he says or does it the right thing.

Now she didn't know what to think she wanted to believe what Naruto said was false, about the beatings and Minato all of it false. She kept on thinking while Naruto kept on talking. She didn't hear a single thing of what Naruto said as she kept on thinking.

When she got back to her senses she was too late because the last thing she heard from Naruto was "Goodbye Kaa-san" and left off. Leaving a teary Kushina who broke down crying not having the willpower to chase after him.

Naruto has finally escaped and will not to be heard from Konoha for many years.


	4. Hello new me godbye old me

**Forest of Hi no Kuni**

Naruto was currently walking though the forest of Hi no Kuni. At the moment he was holding a kunai, in case he was abused. It was dark, probably midnight he has been walking for about two hours after the conversation with Kushina. After the conversation he felt a little more relieved to get it off his chest, but during the talk he noticed that she was shocked seeming, as she didn't know anything. Well that didn't mean he was going to forgive her anytime soon, if she want to be forgiven then she would have to earn it. That is if he ever saw her again.

" **Naruto-kun you need to find a place to rest. Try to find a cave or somewhere you can hide."** Yoko told Naruto. Naruto inwardly nodded and began his search. Thirty minutes later of searching he found a small cave by a river. He settled down in the cave and opened his backpack. He pulled out one storage scroll and a sleeping bag came out. He was about to make a fire, but thought otherwise since he was still in Hi no Kuni (fire country) and a fire could give away his spot.

Minutes later he was in his sleeping bag getting ready to sleep. **"Night Yoko-chan."** Naruto mentally said to Yoko.

" **Good night Naruto-kun."** Replied Yoko. Naruto went to sleep, while planning for tomorrow. While deep in his sleep he never heard Yoko tiring panting voice after she finished talking with Naruto. **"I don't have anymore time left. I hope Naruto-kun finds a sensei soon, someone to protect him. If I remember correctly there is a small village in between Mizu no Kuni (water country), and Kaminari no Kuni.(lighting country)"** Yoko said to herself panting at the same time.

 **Next Morning**

Naruto woke up early so he could continue his travel. It was five in the morning and the sun was barely out. He pulled out his scroll and put his sleeping bag back inside the scroll, and then pulled out a map. He also made a quick breakfast and ate while he examines the map.

"Hmm where should I go form here?" he asked himself.

" **Naruto-kun try going to the island in between Mizu no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni. There is a small village there that neutral from all hidden village. I used to live there a long time ago. It's a strong village, and has very kind people. Maybe you can find a sensei there."** Yoko told Naruto trying her best to sound normal. It seems to work since Naruto didn't seem to notice anything at the moment. But she knew it wouldn't work for long.

Why she was hiding it? Simple she didn't want Naruto to worry about her.

"Ok Yoko-chan but how would I get there. I need money to get on a boat to get there." Asked Naruto, sure the plan seemed good but there was one problem he totally forgot and it was to bring some money. He wasn't expecting to get a ferry or something along those lines. So much for planning early…

" **You can always hide in one of those crates where people ships supplies towards the island."** Replied Yoko. Naruto sighed and thought about it.

"I guess it could work. So how to get to the dock dock." Naruto looked at the map to figure out where he was. After ten minutes he figured that he was about a two worth of travel to reach the nearest dock with was at the edge of Hi no kuni in between Mizu no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni.

He figured from there he hoped that the boat would take him all the way straight to the next island. Since the island Yoko told him it was the farthest island out of all of them. He probably would have to take multiple boats to reach the island.

He sighed to himself. 'Hope this place Yoko-chan told me is worth it.' He thought to himself as he finished his breakfast, packed his things and began walking towards his destination.

 **Two days later**

It was the afternoon and Naruto was now at the dock. He could see a person stacking supplies on a small ship. It seems that there was only one person loading the ship. Naruto was looking at the man who is working. He has short flat light blue hair and stood at a height about 6'1", and look around the mid twenties. His wardrobe was somewhat shinobi clothing's. With a black coat and black combat pants and shinobi sandals. On his face he wore a sunglass, which Naruto thought was pretty cool well it looked a lot cooler than the Aburame's sunglasses. On his hand he wore black fingerless gloves. Naruto then decided to talk to the workers to ask him where the ship his headed.

"Excuse me sir." Said Naruto. The worker stopped what he's doing to look at Naruto.

"What can I do for you kid, and where's your parents?" replied the worker when he noticed that there was a kid by himself.

"I accidentally went on a ship last week and brought me here, I think my parents are worried sick about me. I was wondering if this ship was going to the island up ahead. It's the island that is the farthest from here." Explained Naruto. The worker started at Naruto for a moment then smiled.

"Sure kid, this ship actually has some supplies to ship over there anyways you can tag along." Said the worker. Naruto smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you kind sir." Thanked Naruto. While the worker smiled back at him.

"No problem kid, just got to load a few more things and we will be off in about an hour or so." Naruto nodded and the worker went back to work. While waiting Naruto obverse his surroundings and went though what he did in the past two days.

For the past two days, his trip seemed rather smooth. He didn't encounter any missing nin, or Konoha nin. Just one weak bandit, he quickly threw a kunai at the banit's leg and ran off.

During his travel he talked to Yoko a lot, since she was the only person to keep him company. Through there talk he noticed that Yoko's voice seemed to become more tired or softer than her usual self. He tried to ask her what was wrong but she said it was nothing, so he didn't press on it too much.

" **Hey Naruto-kun why didn't you go with the plan I told you to."** Asked Yoko, still trying her best to sound as normal as she can. Though as the days progressed it seemed to be a lot harder. During their talk on the travel she seemed to have slip up a few time causing Naruto to notice. When he tried to ask her she quickly reply that it was nothing. Now it was getting difficult for her to even sound normal she just hoped that Naruto would find someone strong to teach him soon.

"That's because if I'm found I'll probably get kick off on the next island. Also I don't want to be hiding in multiple ships, or stay crouching in one place for a few days." Naruto replied.

After an hour or so the worker was finally done loading the boat with supplies.

"Alright kid let's go." Said the worker. Naruto quickly got up and ran to the worker. "Hey what's your name kid, I forgot to ask." He asked.

"It's Naruto, what's yours?" said Naruto as they continue to walk towards the small boat.

"Me? I'm Xing Bairong." Replied the now known Xing. Naruto nodded and he went onto the boat waiting for Xing to finish. Xing went on minutes after and they started to sail off towards the island.

"How long do you think it will take to get to there?" asked Naruto.

"Well since we are going straight there, probably around three days." Replied Xing. Naruto was shocked he thought that they were going to visit the other islands first before going to were he wanted to go.

"Don't you have to drop supplies of to the other island first?" asked Naruto, to which Xing smiled.

"No, these supplies go the farthest island." Replied Xing, only for Naruto to nod dumbly.

"So Naruto who are your parents, I actually live there myself. I might even know your parents since it's a pretty small village." Asked Xing changing the subject. Now Naruto inwardly cursed and frown, which Xing noticed and raised and eyebrow.

"My parents are Riku and Miki Sato." Said Naruto lying hoping that Xing would buy it.

Xing himself was looking at Naruto, a raised eyebrow behind his sunglass, which Naruto couldn't see. 'Hmm might as well play along. Wonder what his life was like for him to come here.' Xing wondered to himself. He was going to find out more about this Naruto kid.

"Oh really? I know them. Haven't talked to them in a while though, didn't know they had a child though." Replied Xing. Naruto inwardly sighed thinking he got away with it. After that they talked about random things to get to know each other.

It was getting late. Xing made dinner for Naruto and him, as they ate they started to get to know each other. Every time Xing would ask about Naruto's life, Naruto would always lie or cover up the real thing. During the talk Xing would always wondered how Naruto's life really is… 'Well I'll find out soon anyways.' He thought to himself.

After they ate, Naruto went to sleep while Xing stayed up to watch for land or possible attack. Xing turned and look at Naruto studying him, after that he looked back at the sea. An hour later he looked back at Naruto making sure that Naruto was sound asleep.

He walked towards Naruto, his right pointer finger glowing white. He then put his finger on Naruto's forehead. **"Memoririda (Memory reader)"** he said quietly. The finger then glowed brighter.

Xing then appeared in front of a door. He opened it and saw a white room with a chair. Quickly he sat on the chair, and then looked straight ahead. Visions then appeared on the white wall. It was Naruto's memory from the day of his birth all the way till he met Xing.

Xing watched everything his eyes widened at the things Naruto has been through. He didn't expect Naruto to have such a life. He was mad at Naruto's parent because they neglected him for his sister because of power, then his family wanting to repent after such a long time. He saw how Naruto trained by himself and some help from the few friends he had. He smiled to see Naruto's determination to become strong.

While waiting his life Xing created a dislike for Minato, Naruto's dad. The fool thinking that it was better to be a hero than his family. Even allowing his own son to be beaten so that villagers could relieve their anger. It disgusted him really, and as for his mother he didn't he thought she was a fangirl. The way she followed Minato without thinking, it also kind of disgusted him. True Kushina was ridiculously hot, and he loved women, but only ones with a mind of their own and wouldn't follow someone without thinking.

After watching the conversation with Naruto and Kushina he saw the shocked look on her face, when Naruto told her of his beatings and how Minato allowed it to happen. It seemed that she didn't know about it, and if Xing know anything about women and mother it's that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', especially when it's one of their child involved. Xing smirked 'Maybe she'll redeem herself who knows.' He thought to himself.

After he went through everything he quickly exit Naruto's memory ending up in back on the boat. The sky was still dark, showing that he hadn't spent that long inside Naruto's mind. He looked at the sky and felt a pulse go through his head, he then turn his gazed to Naruto and smiled.

"Seems my search is over." Said Xing to himself. As he pulled a sleeping bag of his own and fell asleep.

The next three days of traveling has been somewhat good. Naruto has started to like Xing, while Xing started to like Naruto seeing him as a son of his own. They reach the small village and Naruto was shocked at what he saw. The village was probably the smallest village he ever saw. He knew small villages but this village beat those by far.

This village was probably the smallest village ever, with a population of around 30 people. He could tell that the village was agriculture base village, due to the many farmlands he saw. When they reached the dock Naruto helped Xing get the supplies off.

"Alright Naruto so where's your home? I'll take you there." Said Xing. Naruto then froze, he had to think of something fast!

"It's ok, I can get there myself. Plus you should take care of the supplies." Replied Naruto.

"Alright then. Be safe, hope to see you around." Xing smiled and waved to Naruto, who waved back at Xing. Naruto then turned around and walked towards the village, looking for someone to train him. Though behind him he could see the smirking face of Xing.

As Naruto walked through the village he saw the villagers smiling at him. He replied by smiling back at them. While walking Naruto tried to look for someone strong to train him, but he didn't find anyone. All he found were the villagers farming their farms, or little kids playing with each other.

As he walked farther towards the tall mountains the village seemed to get smaller, until it completely disappeared. Now he was in a different village it was more darker and deserted. He looked around and found that there were houses that were deserted. The houses looked rundown or broken, there were broken house piece lying in the side of the rode.

"What happened here?" Asked Naruto. Naruto stopped on the rode and closed his eyes to talk to Yoko seeing as there was no one he assume that he was safe.

" **I don't know Naruto-kun, last time I remember this place it was prosperous and there were a lot more people than what we just saw."** Replied Yoko sounding very tired like she was on the verge of fainting. This got Naruto worried, he didn't know what was wrong but Yoko never sounded like this before.

"Are you ok Yoko-chan?" Asked Naruto worried.

" **I'm fine Naruto-kun don't worry about me. Naruto watch out I sense large chakra nearby"** Replied Yoko, changing the subject when she sensed the large chakra. Naruto opened his eyes when he also sensed it, but it was already too late because he felt a hand on his shoulders.

"This part of the village used to be prosperous, filled with many villagers all happy. Then a giant ruthless storm came and destroyed this part of the village. After that ninjas from other hidden villages attacked this village killing almost everyone." Said the person who had a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto could tell that it was a man due to his masculine voice and it also sounded familiar he just couldn't figure out who.

"This happened about 100 hundred years ago during the time of when the 5 Great Hidden Village rose. The Shodaime of each respective villages and their army attacked them. They attack the village because this village holds great knowledge. They hold everything about ninja, bijuu, and many more. All kinds of jutsu even forbidden ones that were never heard off, and seals that would make seals master now look like novices due it how strong and advance it was."

"After the attack they tried to take the scroll of technique and knowledge, but the leader of the village sealed it away in a giant scroll with a blood seal only a person with the same blood as the leader of the village or people of the village could open it."

"But all the people died on the attack, leaving no one able to open the scroll. The people before were wanderers that wanted to settle down so they made a village that you just came through." When the man finished Naruto turned to see who it was and to his shock it was Xing.

"Xing what are you doing here?" asked Naruto surprised. Xing turned and smile at Naruto.

"I could ask you the same." Replied Xing, but before Naruto could respond Xing interrupted him. "I know everything about you Naruto, or should I say Naruto Namikaze." Making Naruto's eyes widened. "I looked through your memory while you were sleeping. Why? Because I could tell you were lying to me the whole time, and there was something about you that seem interesting."

Naruto was taking all this information in strides. "So you knew all a long." He mumbled, which Xing nodded. "You won't take me back to my father will you?" he asked somewhat afraid is Xing might say yes.

"No I won't. Actually I came to offer you something." Said Xing, making Naruto attention turn towards him. "I offer to train you in this village secrets and techniques."

Naruto's eyes widdend with shock, "But how! You said all the people of this village died so no one can open the scroll to learn the secrets!" He exclaimed, to which Xing started chuckling.

"Well all except one!" he yells and pulls out a giant scroll that says Bairong Clan. "This here Naruto is the one and only scroll of the Bairong village or Clan since before hidden villages ninjas lived in clans and fight for land." Xing continued.

"I am the last survivor of my clan and I have been finding someone to pass my knowledge to. That's when I found you Naruto. You have the determination to become strong. When things have not gone your way, you find ways around it. Though I don't believe leaving your home was a good idea, but I'm glad you did for if you didn't I probably would have never found you." Naruto was shocked, Xing a person who he thought was a normal person who didn't know anything about the ninja world is the last survivor of this amazingly strong clan, known as the Bairong clan.

"So Naruto, do you want to learn from me?" asked Xing. Naruto broke out of his thoughts and a big grin comes on his face.

"Hells yeah I do!" shouted Naruto, Xing chucked at Naruto.

"Alright Naruto but before that I need to do a blood ritual." Said Xing. Naruto tilt is head in confusion.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"I need to because then you'll be able to open the scroll and I bet you probably want to get rid of anything that is related to your family." Replied Xing. Naruto nodded when he heard everything and nodded showing that he wanted this. 'Yes now I can finally cut all my ties with him and his family.' Naruto thought to himself.

"But before that I need you to show me your seal." Said Xing bringing Naruto out of his thought and doing what Xing told him to do, though he was confused at the same time. Suddenly on Xing's right hand, his five fingers started to glow white and he yelled. "Tamashi no kaiho (soul release)" He then bring his finger into Naruto's seal, making Naruto's eye widened. Xing's fingers then slips into Naruto's stomach were the seal was placed. Xing then makes a move on his hand showing that he is holding something. He pulled his hand back, and out came his hand and also something else.

Both Naruto and Xing looked to see who it was, and was shocked to see Yoko in her kimono. Xing instantly bursted backward with a nosebleed when he saw the red beauty, while Naruto's shocked face turned to worry when he saw Yoko's tired form. She was currently lying on the ground panting.

"Yoko-chan what's wrong?" asked Naruto worried, as he ran up to Yoko. Yoko couldn't respond she was too tired to.

"She is going to die." Said Xing, making Naruto turn to him horrified.

"What no way! You can't be serious!" shouted Naruto, tears started forming in his eyes, when he heard he might loose his best friend, one of the only few people that took care of him. And someone who he loved and will always protect with his life.

"I'm serious Naruto." Replied Xing flatly. "The soul and power must coexist with each other. If the power does not have the soul then it is mindless and full of darkness. But if the soul does not have the power then it doesn't have the power to live. The only reason she was able to live so long is because inside the seal it slowed the process down. But now she has reach her limit." He finished, as Naruto was now in full-blown out tears.

"Yoko-chan I'm sorry, if only I could have found a way to save you." Naruto cried on Yoko. Yoko used her will power to hold onto Naruto.

" **It's ok Naruto-kun. At least I know you are safe and will be strong in the future."** She told him. Xing who was watching this in the background also started to cry. Then he remembered something and walked towards Naruto.

"Naruto… I just remember something that will save your friend there." Said Xing. Naruto turned to Xing hope in his eyes.

"Please save her, please!" Naruto pleaded. Xing nodded to Naruto, going through his memories he understood how important the girl was to Naruto. "Naruto move out of the way." Naruto did as he was told and moved but never letting go of Yoko's hand.

Xing then went through a few hand seals and said, " **Tamashi no chikara no fukkatsu (soul power revival)**." Yoko's body started to glow in a white glow, shocking Naruto and Yoko.

"Don't worry Naruto, I sent Yoko soul back to her body so that they could being one again." Xing told Naruto. Naruto smiled at Xing and then turned to smile at Yoko.

"Look Yoko-chan now you'll live!" shouted Naruto while smiling making Yoko face a little red.

" **Yup but I'll have to be away from you seeing as I'll go back to my powers which is inside your sister."** Replied Yoko, which made Naruto frown when he heard the news. **"Don't worry I'll be fine, and I won't let your sister control my powers. I'll only use it when she is in danger, so that we both live, seeing that if she dies so will I."**

Naruto nodded slowly because he looked at Yoko with determination in his eyes. "Don't worry Yoko-chan when I'm done with my training I'll come and set you free! That's a promise!" shouted Naruto. Yoko smiled sweetly at Naruto.

" **I'll be waiting for you to come and save me Naruto-kun."** She said to Naruto, then he gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips shocking Naruto and also making him blush a little. She then disappeared in a flash of light and her soul soar through the sky and towards the direction to Konoha.

"Alright then Naruto… are you ready for the blood ritual?" asked Xing as he waited for Naruto to calm down a bit.

"Yes I am." Replied Naruto excited, he wanted to get this over with so that he could begin his training.

"You sure Naruto? This will change your whole DNA, you won't be the same blood as your family anymore." Added Xing making Naruto groan.

"I already said yes, so hurry up and do it!" Xing quickly went to Naruto and told him to lie down. He then told Naruto take his shirt off, which Naruto quickly did as he was told. After that Xing drew a really complicated seal on Naruto chest.

When he was done he bit his hand on so that blood could fall on Naruto. Quickly he went through many fast hand seals and shouted, **"Hakai no chi no bodi (Blood body of destruction)."** The blood started spreading all over the seal covering every bit of it. Then suddenly it went into Naruto's body and Naruto was put into a world of pain and agony. The blood was destroying all his nerves, DNA, blood, everything!

After a few seconds Xing quickly drew another seat of seals this time different over Naruto's chest since the seal before disappeared when the blood spread over. He then again dropped blood again on the seal and went through a different set of hand seals. When he was done he shouted **"Ketsueki no tensha-tai no fukkatsu (Blood transfer body revival)."**

The blood then started to once again spread around the seal and into Naruto's body. Instead this time inside Naruto's body the blood started to grow and expand. Naruto body started to fill up with the blood of Xing and gaining a new set of DNA.

After a good thirty minutes of pain, the pain started to calm down and Naruto breathing was coming back to normal. Thirty minutes later the pain was completely gone and Naruto was back to normal.

Naruto opened his eyes revealing his still electric blue colored eyes. Naruto then stood up and faced Xing, showing him the new changes that happened. Naruto's hair changed from yellow to very light blue color almost white, but somehow his hair was still the wild spiky hair he had before. He now stood at a height of 3'8", and for some reason his body seemed more define.

For Naruto himself he felt more stronger, and felt like he had a lot more chakra than before.

"I feel amazing." Comment Naruto still trying to get used to his new body, and marveling at his newfound strength.

Xing chuckled at Naruto. "So Naruto liked the new you?" he asked him.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Does this mean you're my tou-san now?"

Xing smiled when he heard this. "Sure if you want me to that is."

"That would be awesome!" yelled Naruto.

"But first you must know my real name." said Xing, Naruto looked at Xing, confused. "Xing is my brothers name, but he died. Before I was suppose to be the next ruler but I wanted to travel around the world, so I switched place with my twin brother. I took his name and he took mines."

"When I heard that the village was being attacked I tried to come back as fast as a can, but it was too late. The village was destroyed and everyone died leaving me that last survivor of our village. I search for remaining survivor but instead of finding anyone, I found this scroll and a letter from my brother telling me everything that happened. From then on I learned everything I can from the scroll and to find a worthy person to teach them to."

"That when I found you Naruto. Naruto you will be my first and only apprantice." Finished Xing. Naruto eyes widened when he heard everything espically the part where he was going to be Xing first apparently but unfortunately he didn't hear the only part.

"Wait wouldn't that make you over 100 years old? How come you don't look a day over 25!" asked Naruto when he realized Xing's age.

"hehe yup! It's kind of a clan secret how I survived so long, you will figure out later on in your training." Xing told Naruto.

"So what's your real name tou-san" asked Naruto, changing the subject and now calling Xing by dad.

"It's Yue Bairong! So you ready for your training?" said the now known Yue, with a sadistic smile on his face when he said training. Naruto smiled back to his dad.

"Hell yeah!" he yelled.

"It's not going to be easy, if anything it's going to be hell."

"Wouldn't have it any other way tou-san." With that Yue and Naruto walked towards the mountain where Naruto will be trained, and comes back stronger than before… well if he survives...


	5. New life beging

Yue and Naruto walked into the mountain. After an hour to so of walking up a mountain, they eventually reached a small house inside the mountain. Yue opened the door and he and Naruto walked in. Inside there is a small kitchen, and a table enough for two people. Right next to the kitchen is the living room. The living room didn't have much except for a couch. The rest of the house just had a small bedroom.

"You'll start your training tomorrow, go by the river to wash up and we'll eat dinner soon. After that you sleep." Said Yue, as he pulled out a storage scroll and unseal some of the luggage that Naruto saw on the ship. Yue walked over to a brown box, and searched inside it. Seconds later he pulled out a pig and searched into another box and pulled out some vegetables. He quickly walked over to the kitchen to make dinner for Naruto and himself.

Naruto went outside, and saw a river nearby. He took of his clothes and jumped into the river, to wash up. The river was cold so he washed up as fast as he could, so he wouldn't get a cold. When he was done he put his new pair of clothes on and went back to the house. Inside he could see Yue cooking dinner, so he stayed on the couch and waited for him to finish.

An hour or so later Yue called Naruto over, and they ate, during that time they got to know each other more. After dinner Naruto helped Yue with the dishes, now they are just relaxing in the small living room.

"Alright Naruto time to sleep, your going to need it for tomorrow." Said Yue when he saw the sky getting dark.

"Where am I sleeping?" asked Naruto curious where he would be sleeping. He hoped it was the couch because it is really comfy, and he hoped Yue wouldn't make him sleep outside since it looked like it was raining. Yue said the words that made Naruto's nightmare seem like a reality.

"Outside." Replied Yue with a serious face. Naruto looked at him disbelief written all over his face.

"Wait are you serious? It's going to rain!" He shouted still shocked knowing where he will be sleeping.

"Hell yeah I'm serious now go, your training starts tomorrow morning at 5" replied Yue. Yue watched Naruto dragged himself outside with a sad expression. He couldn't hold it anymore and started to laugh, he laughed so hard his stomach started hurting.

Naruto turned around to see why his dad was laughing about.

"Oh man I can't believe you were going to sleep outside." Yue laughed, trying to get his composer.

"You told me to!" argued Naruto.

"I was kidding! You can sleep on the couch." Yue got up so that Naruto could sleep. Naruto happily ran over to the coach and got his sleeping bag out and fell asleep the moment his body landed on the couch. Yue chuckled at his new son and went to the river to wash up before he went to sleep himself.

 **The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up at 5 and looked around the room for his dad/sensei. Assumming that he was still sleeping Naruto brushed his teeth and walked over to his father's room. He put his ear against the door.

"Hitomi-chan you're so beautiful." Naruto heard. "What the hell?" he thought and slammed the door open, waking Yue in his sleep, somehow wearing his shades. "He wears them in his sleep too." Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"Naruto what happen?" asked Yue, started by the sudden burst in his door.

"It's 5 that's what happen." Replied Naruto. Yue turned to look at his watch and it indeed was 5. He turned back to look at Naruto annoyed face, and scratch his headed and smiled shyly.

"hehe must have overslept, sorry about that." He said nervously. Naruto walked out of the room and Yue quickly changed and joined Naruto to eat breakfast. After breakfast they both walked outside the house.

"Alright Naruto I want to have a spar with you, taijutsu only. We'll see from there after that." Said Yue getting, Naruto nodded but cursed in the inside. True he was able to hit Itachi like once or twice but he didn't have any taijutsu fighting style. Itachi had recently taught him a little of the Uchiha's fighting style, so that Naruto can have some style in his taijustu. It didn't help that he just spends most of his time training his body, chakra control exercise and reading into fuinjutsu.

"Might as well get this over with." He mumbled to himself, and walked to the opposite side, and faced Yue.

"You ready?" asked Yue and Naruto nodded. Then Naruto dash towards Yue, his fast cocked fast ready to punch Yue. Yue was surprised by the speed Naruto was coming at him. "Impressive" he thought and sidestepped to the side to dodge Naruto's punch and using Naruto's momentum he slid his feat, so it landed right in front of Naruto back leg. He swiped his leg, tripping Naruto easily and Naruto face landed on the ground.

Naruto got up and look at Yue. Now its Yue turn and he threw a punch a Naruto, which he dodged. In an instant Yue sent a power kick to Naruto's side making Naruto fly a few yards away.

"Dammit! That was some powerful kick." Naruto thought to himself. He looked up to see Yue walking towards him. Naruto quickly got up and ran towards Yue. When he got into range he sent a punch to Yue, which Yue easily dodged. Naruto then tried to swipe Yue's leg but Yue hopped away. Naruto charged at Yue giving him a random punch, kick combo.

Yue continue to dodge Naruto's attacks. "So he doesn't have a fighting style." He thought as he dodged another kick. "This could be easy then." Yue blocked a hook punch from Naruto. Naruto round house kick Yue, but Yue quickly caught it and in an instant Naruto was on the ground.

"Alright spar over." Said Yue letting go of Naruto go he could stand up. Naruto got up and brushed the dirt of his clothes.

"It seems you don't have any fighting styles." stated Yue. Naruto looked at the ground a little sad. Yue saw this is laugh "Hey don't worry, this is actually easier for me to teach you." Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"Alright now for your training." Said Yue with an evil laugh right after. Naruto started to feel nervous and felt he was going to die for some reason. "I want you to run back to the harbor and back up here." Naruto eyes widen to proportion not known to man. Yue had to hold in his laugh when he saw Naruto's face, he couldn't wait to tell Naruto the rest of it. "Also when you run you will have to send chakra to each of your legs. Like when your right foot is in front, you have to send chakra to your right foot, the same with your left." When Yue finished he laugh seeing Naruto's eyes the size of his head.

Minutes later Naruto ran off doing what Yue told him to do.

6 hours later

Naruto finally reached the house, his clothes are drenched because of his sweat. The run was horrible! It took forever, and the back that he had to concentrate chakra to one foot and not both killed him! He even fainted half way back up the mountain. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to do this anymore.

Naruto looked around for Yue but couldn't find him. Naruto looked around the house, and eventually found Yue behind the house. The area behind the house was much larger, maybe because of the forest behind it. Narto could see Yue in a fighting stance, Naruto never saw before. He saw Yue looking at ten dunnies placed far away from each other.

It seemed Yue didn't noticed Naruto yet, and continued to do what he was planning on doing. In an instant Yue disappeared and reappeared behind a dummy and punch the dummy head off. Seconds after he did the same to another dummy and another, until they were all obliterated.

Naruto's eye widen in shock, his dad Yue just defeated ten dummies in an instant. He was amazed never did he think someone could do something like that. Sure Minato could go that but he needed seals, while Yue didn't use any seals and did what Minato could do. If anything Yue makes Minato look like a turtle.

"Alright Naruto you can come out now." Said Yue brushing some dirt of his clothes. Naruto went out of his spot and walked towards Yue. "So how was your jog?" he asked Naruto.

"Horrible." Naruto simply replied. Yue chuckled at this.

"Haha don't worry, you'll get use to it. Your're going to be doing this every morning." Naruto just fainted when he heard that. Yue laughed and picked Naruto up and set him on the coach, and made lunch for the both of them.

Naruto woke up to the smell of food. He looked over at the kitchen and noticed lunch was on the table and Yue was waiting for Naruto. Naruto quickly got up and ran towards the table, the run earlier made him very hungry. When he reached it, they both ate.

"Hey tou-san, what was that move you use easier?" asked a curious Naruto, he never heard of such technique, and truthfully wanted to learn it himself.

"Hehe awesome isn't it, but you will learn it later in your training. It's part of the Bairong taijutsu style. But you have to learn other style before I can teach you Bairong style." Replied Yue, getting a nod from Naruto. Naruto himself was excited he couldn't wait to learn different Taijutsu, especially the Bairong.

"Awesome I can't wait!" yelled Naruto getting up at the same time but his legs failed to support him and he quickly fell afterwards.

"You'll start your training again tomorrow, but tonight I just want you to read this scroll. It has the basics of the Tiger style. I want you to learn it, and we'll see what you can do tomorrow." Naruto nodded and took the scroll from Yue. He quickly finished his lunch and dragged himself to the couch much to Yue's amusement. He then began to read over the taijutsu scroll he received from his father.

Next Day

Naruto woke up the next day feeling very sore, especially his leg area. Apparently his breakfast was already on the table. Naruto did quickly ate it and began to do his horrible jog.

When he got back Yue was waiting for him in his battle clothes.

"Alright Naruto after lunch let's see what you learn from reading." Said Yue and they both ate lunch. After lunch they both went to the back yard and got into battle stance. Naruto into the newly learn tiger stance, as well as Yue.

"Naruto you ready?" asked Yue. Naruto nodded. "Begin." Said Yue. Naruto then dashed forward from what he read the tiger form is mostly about quick strikes. Naruto did a right hook shot, making Yue block it with his hand. Then at the same time Naruto saw an opening at Yue stomach sending and sent a strong uppercut at his stomach.

"What the… he learns pretty fast for someone without practice and only reading." Thought Yue. Yue then dodge a roundhouse kick, and jumped out of the way. "Let's see if he knows how to block." Yue charged at Naruto and jabbed Naruto's chest, but Naruto blocked it. Naruto then dodged a hook shot sent by Yue, and manage to block a second hook shot. Yue then sends an uppercut to Naruto's stomach and Naruto flew a few feet back.

"Alright that's enough Naruto." Said Yue. Naruto relaxed and walked to Yue. "Seems someone a fast learner." Yue commented, to which Naruto smiled.

"Well this is going to be your training for a while, until you master the other style, then I can teach you the Bairong style. During your free time read up on the taijutsu styles and maybe some fuinjutsu." Said Yue, Naruto nodded and they went in for some lunch.

During lunchtime and after are usually their bonding time, as new father and son they try to get to know each other more.

"Hey tou-san, how come you wanted to travel around the world?" asked Naruto as he ate his lunch.

"I never like being in one place for too long, always wanted to travel the world, and learn things from different places." Replied Yue. "You know Naruto, I was consider a genius myself. I learned things at a fast rate like you, the only thing different was that I didn't have any motives to learn. I always skipped classes and relax or sleep, in a way I guess you can say I'm lazy.

"I never wanted to be the ruler and that was probably the reason why I never tried, since if I showed that I had the skills to be a leader then I probably would have been stuck with the job. Also I always thought my brother Xing was a better ruler than me. He loved the clan while I loved to travel."

"During my travels I learned different Taijutsu from other clans and villages, as well as mastering all of them. Well enough about me how about Naruto? Why do you want to get stronger Naruto?" Naruto pondered at this for a while. Why does he fight? Sure he wanted to get stronger so he could beat Madara for Yoko and set her free.

"I don't know at first I wanted to prove my former family that I can get stronger without their help. Then I met Yoko, and she told me everything that happened, why she attacked Konoha. I told her I will beat this guy name Uchiha Madara for controlling her and I told her I would protect her."

"Ah yes Yoko." Said Yue who started daydreaming about the red head beauty. Too bad he wasn't going to get any action from her… "So in a sense you want to get stronger to protect those close to you?" he asked.

Naruto thought about it for a while, "I guess you can say it like that." He concluded.

"Well I think that's awesome! You don't want to get stronger to beat people up or to rule something, but to protect the people you love." Said Yue, then he looked at Naruto. "So if I needed help, would you help me?"

"Uhm… Sure I guess but I bet you can handle yourself. So I don't think I need to help you or anything." replied Naruto, and Yue was crying anime tears. He was hoping Naruto said yes or something, you know to show some son love…

After a good chat and getting to know each other Naruto went to study the Tiger style and Yue went to polish his sunglasses…

 **3 Years Later**

During the two years Naruto has learned a lot. He manage to master the Tiger style, as well as snake, flamingo, monkey, Para mantis, lion, bear and various martial arts style that Yue ended up teaching Naruto. He also mastered a style known as the dragon style for him this was probably the hardest.

Yue added to Naruto's morning routine by giving Naruto extra strengthen gravity seals, and weights on him. At first Naruto was barely able to move and later on he got use to it and eventually he was able to run the whole thing in three hours. Yue also made Naruto punch and kick trees to strengthen his fist and legs. He also made Naruto do some arm workout because he didn't want Naruto's leg to get too strong that it would make Naruto look weird.

For his arm workout Naruto would do push-ups and pull-ups but as he did them he was told to put chakra into them every time he went down, and release it when he got up. This only made it harder for Naruto to do it because he had to concentrate on sending chakra and doing push ups.

In the end it paid off, Naruto chakra control went up drastically. His body went became for toned, and his legs and fist were almost has hard as rocks. As for his fuinjutsu, Naruto read some fuinijutsu in the scroll and master some of them. As of now he assumed he was low-jonin in sealing, since he spent most of his free time reading on Fuinijutsu.

As for ninjutsu, Naruto hasn't learned much except for chakra control exercise, and his affinity, which were the five main elements. As for Kaga-bushin, he is able to do a lot more. Before he would do ten but now he could easily do twenty. This also helped him a lot with his training.

As for his relationship with Yue went up. Yue would sometimes take Naruto to get some supplies, and traveled. But what sometimes annoyed Naruto was that during their travel, when a cute, beautiful, hot, or gorgeous woman would pass by them. His father would start flirting with her, but to his annoyance. Maybe because one time Yue left Naruto alone and forgot to give him money for food, and didn't come back the till nighttime by then Naruto was starving. After that Naruto would get him back by telling the woman that Yue was married and would be cheating on his wife. He still remembered the first time he tried it.

 **Flashback 1 year ago**

Naruto was currently with his father, Yue. They were walking towards a village in Hi no Kuni to get some supplies. Yue didn't tell him what village he was going to, so Naruto could only wonder, he just hoped it wasn't 'that' village. Naruto was still mad at Yue because last time he was left stranded by their boat without any money for food. But when he saw the village symbol he became enraged. They were few feats away from Konoha's main gate.

"Why are we here tou-san?" asked Naruto in a cold voice.

"There's a store here that sells some of the best meat. I promise once we get the meat we'll be out of Konoha as fast as possible. Don't worry they won't notice you, during the blood transfer your chakra everything was changed, also your whisker marks are gone (Yes they disappeared when Yoko was out). The only way they can notice you or even have hints is the spiky hair of yours but many people got spiky hair, so I wouldn't worry too much." Replied Yue hoping to brighten his son's mood. Naruto only nodded, but in his head he was going to think of a way to get back at his dad.

As they walked Naruto being the one to walk faster since he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. When he felt the presence of his dad moving farther away he turned around to find his father flirting with a beautiful woman. Naruto now was furious he marched right over to his dad. He looked over to the woman to see who it was, and to his shock it was Uchiha Mikoto. He cursed to himself when he saw her. He thought of a plan and just hopped that it worked and she didn't notice him.

"Hello their my name is Yue, and I must say you look rather stu-" Yue didn't get to finish his introduction to the black hair beauty.

"Tou-san what are you doing! Your married! What happens if mommy finds out that your flirting with other woman." Cried Naruto. At first Mikoto was staring at the kid as if she knew him from somewhere but when she heard what the boy was saying she instantly glared daggers at Yue, making Yue took a step back. Mikoto being a wife where her husband showed no love at all, knew how it felt and she will be dammed if someone of her kind (woman) experience the same pain as her.

"You asshole! How can you be so cruel! You're married and you have the galls to flirt with other girls. You filthy animal!" shout Mikoto and finished with a kick to Yue's family jewels.

Yue hold his fell down in pain while holding his family jewels. Mikoto crouched down to the son of the man.

"Don't worry about him he will be fine, just remember to sto-" Mikoto didn't finish because as she was talking she was looking at the boy and when she started into his electric blue eyes she froze, because she knew of only one person that had those eyes. "N-Naruto-kun?" she said to herself. Naruto himself cured but she thought of something and hoped it worked.

"I'm sorry but my name is Yamamoto." Said Naruto making up a name he could think of from the stop of his head. Mikoto broke out of her thinking and looked at Naruto.

"Oh… sorry about that I'll be going then… Goodbye" Said Mikoto getting up to leave. Naruto wave and helped Yue get up.

"What your problem man." Cried Yue trying his best to lessen the pain.

"Your fault for 1. Leaving me alone last time, and 2. Bringing me here." Replied Naruto.

"Not my fault Naruto, I told you they have some of the best meat here!" Both Naruto and Yue paid no mind to the civilian pass by them, but actually the civilian was a shinobi who was having his days off.

"So Naruto-kun found himself a teacher, but what's with the hair and where's the whisker mark? Maybe a henge?" thought the shinobi/civilian who is revealed to be the one and only Uchiha Itachi, Naruto's surrogate brother.

 **Flashback End**

After that Naruto would sometime do the same thing he did in Konoha to Yue, when he felt annoyed, much to Yue's hate. They left Konoha and Naruto was never detected excluding his encounter with Mikoto.

Naruto just finished his run routine, he wipe some sweat off his head. Now a 12-year-old boy Naruto stood at a height of 5'2. He still had his light blue, wild spiky hair, though it has gotten a little longer, reaching to his mid forehead. Today was a special day for Naruto. Yue said he had a surprise for him and hope it was to learn Bairong's taijutsu. It was near lunchtime by now so he walked inside the house.

Inside the house Naruto finds Yue sitting down ready to each some lunch. They finished and he told Naruto to go outside.

Outside Yue was wearing his battle gear, which consists of a black muscle shirt and black shinobi pants with shinobi clothes and black fingerless gloves.

"Today I want you to fight with everything you got. Same rule Taijutsu only." Said Yue, getting a nod from Naruto. Naruto was happy and hoped to give his father a hard time this time, since the last time they spared was like 6 months ago.

In an instant they both got into their fighting stance. Naruto in his newly learned dragon stance, and Yue in a tiger stance. They gave each other a stare down, until Yue was the first person to react. He charged at Naruto and sent Naruto a strong kick to Naruto's stomach. Naruto blocked the kick with his right arm, and threw two quick jabs at Yue's stomach making Yue face forward because of the pain.

Naruto sends a roundhouse kick to Yue's face. Yue used his right arm to block the kick and did a right hook to Naruto's face, sending Naruto back a few feet. Naruto shacked the pain off and jumped towards Yue, getting ready to send a roundhouse to Yue's face. Yue easily dodged the kick by sidestepping making Naruto fall. But instead of falling in the face, Naruto uses his hands and does a front summersault and uses his momentum to throw a strong punch to Yue's face. He hit right in-between his eyes, breaking Yue's precious sunglass.

Yue was shocked by that move. Then he looked down to see the remains of sunglass. "NOOOO! MY SHADES!" he cried out loud, going down to his knees and crying to the heaven. Naruto started to sweat dropped at his father. Yue began to do a whole funeral ceremony just for his shades, to which Naruto started to sweat dropped even more for his father's love of shades.

When Yue was done he glared daggers at his son. Giving off a deadly aura screaming,. "You'll pay for that" Naruto got back into his fighting stance. Yue charges at Naruto and gave Naruto a deadly uppercut, but Naruto barely dodged it and ducked a hook punch from Yue, While Naruto was down he sweep Yue's leg making Yue trip, but before he could fall Naruto kicked him into the air and uses his elbow to slam him back into the ground before Yue could get higher than him. Yue started to cough up some blood. "Man am I old." He thought to himself.

Yue rolled away to dodge a stomp from Naruto. He got up and decided that its time to end this. He charged at Naruto and got ready to kick Naruto, when he saw Naruto getting ready to block he changed his attack and sent a hook punch to Naruto's face. Then a uppercut making Naruto fly in the sky, and appeared above him and sends a bone crushing dropped kick to Naruto. Naruto dived into the ground and dust started to be formed around where Naruto landed.

When the dust cleared you could see Naruto ingured, his clothes were ripped and he was in a small crater. Naruto got out of the crater and sees Yue floating down.

"You ok there?" asked Yue, he wasn't really concern since he knows Naruto could pretty much take on anything thrown at him.

"I'm fine let's keep going." Replied Naruto. Yue chuckled and reached into his pocket confusing Naruto. Naruto face-faulted when he saw Yue pulling out a glasses case holding another pair of shades. "I can't believe he has more of those." He mumbled to himself, his face still on the ground.

Naruto got up from the ground and sees Yue putting on his shades. The moment Yue put on his shades is disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto in a second. Naruto's eyes went wide he hasn't seen that move since the incident with the dummies. Naruto turned around but was sent flying by a bone crushing hook punch. Naruto landed a few feet away but couldn't get up. He was dead tired, and let the black take him.

Naruto woke up three hours later with bandages around his body. He was on the couch as well as Yue. Yue himself had a few bandages too. "Seems your ready to learn Bairong taijutsu." Said Yue. Naruto eyes widen when he heard his, but if it weren't for that hook shot to his face, he would be smiling.

"Now let me tell you the basics of Bairong taijutsu." Continued Yue. "The basic of Bairong taijutsu is called **Haipasupido (Hyper Speed)** it's the move that makes me move fast as you just saw before. To use Haipasupido you need to have excellent chakra control, so that you can send chakra to your feet and release in a blast moment you run so you can speed of. That's why I made you go through the your running like, so you can do it to each of your feet."

"This is also part of our bloodine as we are able to use chakra as boost in speed by blasting them out upon release. Or we can send blast projectile of pure condense chakra at people (Imagine DMZ ki blash thing or Kamahameha). With that you can make your attacks stronger or hit long wave attack, or make yourself faster."

"In Hyper Speed you move as fast as the speed of light. But there are many weaknesses to Hyper Speed. 1 is that you can only do straight movement so only up down and side-to-side. 2. You cannot use it consecutively after three times you have to wait for a second or two before you recharge. 3. Once you choose a destination you cannot change it. 4. Once your first destination is found or discovered, the next location can be easy to predict."

"To counterattack Hyper Speed all you need to do is step out of danger zone, and since opponent cannot change their destination, their reaction time will be slowed. A skilled fighter figues out how to counter it they can create a small fraction to counterattack Hyper Speed."

Yue finishes and let Naruto take all the information in. After a moment Naruto smiled. Sure there were many side effects but hey he gets to be faster than Minato, and probably one of the fastest person in the elemental nations. Totally worth it, plus it isn't so bad just got to time things right.

"Alright so you ready Naruto?" Yue asked Naruto.

"Hells yeah, let's go." Replied Naruto running ouside the house with Yue following behind. They went to the back yard where the dummies are placed, except there are newly set ones.

"Ok Naruto when you sent chakra to your feet like how I taught you, you become **Jinsoku (swift).** In **Jinsoku** you move as fast as the speed of light. Here let me show you." Yue sends chakra to his feet and pretty much teleported right behind one of the dummies and teleported back to Naruto. "Let's see you try Naruto. Remember send chakra to your feet and right before you run blast it out."

Naruto did as he was told and sends chakra to his feet. He focuses his destination to a dummy a few yards away. The moment he ran he somehow blasts his chakra sending him to a dummy in an instant. When Naruto reappeared next to the dummy he was exhausted. Never did he think that something like this would be hard, and take so much out of him. Yue on the other hand was impressed. Truthfully he didn't think Naruto would get it on his first try, but then again he was a genius.

"You can work on that later, let me show you another Bairong technique. When you focus chakra to your fist and condenses it becomes the **O no yari (spear of the king** ). In this form you can piece through pretty much anything. Let me show you." Yue teleported behind and sent chakra to his fist. He punches the dummy and releases his chakra in a blast formation. The effect was the dummies pretty much obliterated, there was no trace of the dummy ever there and the remaining bits and piece flew everywhere.

Naruto was shocked, and amazed, he couldn't wait till he learns this. Yue reappeared back to Naruto. "You can also to this with O no yari." Added Yue. Sending chakra to his right arm. His right arm started to glow blue. Chakra then started to form around Yue's arm, until it covered it completely and there was a big aura of chakra covering his arm.

" **Kyukyoku no o no kobushi no ichigeki (Ultimate king fist blow)"** he shouted and extends his arm, sending the chakra in his arm out in a giant line of chakra beam, like a projectile (Imagine a Kamehameha). The giant chakra beam blasted right through the dummies, and into the forest. Dust collect around the destroyed places.

When the dust cleared Naruto eyes shot wide open. What Naruto saw was complete destruction. The whole area where Yue shot was destroyed. There was no trace of it, and the trees that got into the line of fire were completely destroyed to!

"That is my ultimate move. As strong as this is, it is also very dangerous. When you use this move your arm sore, and your muscle tear. Remember only use only when you're in a pinch, and only once. If you use it twice…well your arm will probably be immobile." Yue said, which Naruto replied by nodding. There's always a price for everything he guessed. When you use a powerful jutsu, there always side effect, he guessed.

"Alright Naruto let's get started on your Hyper Speed." Said Yue, Naruto happily nodded and he and Yue trained with each other.

 **4 Years later**

It has been four year since Naruto started his training in the Bairong style. This style was pretty hard to learn, since it required an excellent chakra control to do. The Bairong style was somewhat complexing, since the style itself was confusing. They had their own Taijutsu, he was also able include all the styles he learned into the Bairong style.

During his four years training, he spends his time training in the Bairong style for taijutsu. For fuinjutsu he master a lot of things from the scroll Yue gave him, now he would say he is almost Seal Master level, though probably not as good as Jiraiya or Minato. He probably needed to train a little more before he gets as good as them. As for his ninjutsu, he would say he was about high-chunin, to low-jonin level. Sure the scroll had a lot of ninjutsu techniques but he spends most of his time with Fuinjutsu, and Taijutsu. Since Yue himself was a taijutsu specialist, and was pretty good at fuinjustu. Probably took after his dad.

His relation with his dad went up even higher. Naruto told his dad mostly everything, as well as Yue. Naruto his dad were what you can say best friend. During their supply visit, when Yue flirted with woman Naruto would just hyper speed and punch him making him fly away. Yue helped him in Bairong taijutsu and fuinjutsu when Naruto asked. He even helped Naruto with some ninjutsu as best as he could, though it wasn't much, since he wasn't much of a ninjutsu user himself.

Naruto is now a seven-teen years old young man. He stood at a height of 5'9". His hair has grew covering his forehead but still in its wild spiky form (Shippuden hair). His body was ripped but not to the point where it would look nasty, if anything it was perfectly ripped or toned. His face was angular and had barely any baby fat left. At the moment he was currently wearing a black shirt that fit is body, and gray shinobi pants.

It was noon and Naruto just finished his training his taijutsu. He still hasn't mastered the Bairong style, but was still very good at it. His father Yue said that if he continues training like this he would master it in about two more years. He told Naruto that it took him about ten years to master it. So Naruto was pretty happy that he was going to master it before his father/ teacher.

Today was odd. Today his father told him to that he had to tell Naruto something. This happened a lot but today his dad was serious which made Naruto a little on edge. During his training Naruto kept on thinking what his father was going to tell him.

Naruto walked into the home and finds Yue sitting on the kitchen table. With him he had the scroll of Bairong clan and a few boxes. Naruto didn't know what it was, so he with caution sat down across of Yue.

"Hey dad what did you want to talk about it." Asked Naruto. Yue looked at him and smiled.

"I want one more spar, one last time." Replied Yue. Naruto was confused but he had a feeling that he knew what it was.

"Wait why, are you leaving or something?" Naruto was now concern he didn't know what was going on.

"Naw I ain't leaving, more like it's my time to leave." Corrected Naruto.

"I was told that it's my time to go. But before I leave I want to have one more spar with you. After that I'll make my decision." All Naruto could do is nod slowly since he didn't know what was happening, but Naruto knew what he wanted and it was a spar with his father. Even if it was it was one last time for reasons unknown of.

"Alright let's go." Said Naruto and they both walked outside the door.

Both Naruto and Yue stood a few feet away from each other, giving each other a stare down. They gave each other nod and the fight began.

Naruto and Yue dash towards each other. They both threw a straight punch at each other, both ending up hitting each other fist. In an instant they both disappeared and reappeared via Hyper Speed. Every time they disappeared and reappeared they end up in a dead lock.

They end up few feats away from each other once more. Naruto then uses Hyper Speed to appear behind Yue. Yue knew what would happen and took a step forward, to dodge a punch sent by Naruto. He uses Naruto's miss hit and turns around to send a quick hit to turn around and hit Naruto with a hook punch.

Naruto quickly recovered from the punch and sends an uppercut to Yue making him fly in the sky. Yue flew upwards and Naruto jumped towards Yue and sends him a kick to his side. Or tried to if Yue didn't block it. Then they started to have an air fight. Naruto and Yue quickly sent each other fast front punches and kicks. The force was strong they started sending shockwaves, and the shockwave started making the ground crack.

Eventually they landed and Naruto gives Yue a roundhouse to Yue side. Yue flew back a few steps. Yue was surprised by the force of Naruto's kick but shook it off. He then Hyper Speed behind Naruto but Naruto sidestepped and blocks a punch.

Naruto's eyes shot open when he felt pain hit his stomach. Naruto looked down and saw Yue's feet diged into his stomach. Yue followed through with his kick and sends Naruto flying back in a ridiculous speed. Yue dashed towards the flying Naruto. He uses Hyper Speed to appear ahead of Naruto and when Naruto came into range he dropped kick Naruto into the ground.

Naruto cough up some blood. He opened his eyes to see a foot in font of him. He quickly rolled to the side and bounce back up. Naruto then sweeps his foot but Yue quickly jumped away. Naruto uses this moment to send Yue a bone-crushing uppercut and follows through with it sending Yue into the sky once more. Naruto once again jumped into the sky, but this time he jumped higher than Yue. Naruto got ready for a dropped kick, and when Yue came into range, he sends Yue a bone-crushing dropped kick. Yue flew into the ground at high speed. When he landed there was dust everywhere. When the dust cleared Naruto saw Yue in the crater he made form the last kick.

Both Naruto and him were both very tired. Their clothes were ragged, ripped and covered in dirt and dust.

"Let's finish this Naruto, one last move." Said Yue, which Naruto nodded. Both their right arms started to be envelope in chakra. The chakra spread and grew larger and larger. Naruto and Yue shot out their arms and both shouted, " **Kyukyoku no o no kobushi no ichigeki"** Then giant beam of pure chakra came out of both of them. Both the beam crashed into each other. Naruto tried his best to overpower Yue, but in the end Naruto got overpowered. The light overcame him and he fell unconscious.

An hour later Naruto woke up his body on the ground. He turned to the side to find Yue sitting down in a criss-cross fashion.

"So your finally awake huh." Said Yue amused. Naruto tried his best to get up and eventually he did while grunting though. Naruto walked over to Yue and sat down next to him.

"Hey tou-san how I do?" asked Naruto. Yue turned to him and smiled.

"You did great, I'm proud of you son." Replied Yue with a smile. He then paused for a moment and continue, "Naruto it's time for me to go, my times up. I left the scroll and two present for you. I have one more lesson for you Naruto." Naruto leaned in closer to hear what it was. "A genius who don't put in any effort cannot win against a man who works hard."

"I want you Naruto to always work hard and train, never back down and always remember why you get stronger and fight." They both gave each other a fist bump before Yue's body started turning white.

"Well I guess it's my time to go. Make me proud son." Said Yue.

"I will tou-san watch me." Replied Naruto. Yue body turned white and seconds later he disappeared.

"Goodbye tou-san, may you rest in peace." Said Naruto.

Naruto let a tear slid down his face. He wiped the tear and went back inside the house. He looked at the table and picked up the first box. He opened it and found a pair of gloves. With the gloves was a note, which Naruto picked up to read.

"Hey there Naruto, I'm probably be gone by now so hope you enjoyed my presents. I had this glove specially made; it can withstand pretty much anything making it impenetrable. Also I'm giving you a summoning scroll that has been in my family for generations. It's the dragon summon, this is also the same summoning that the Rikudou Sennin used to help fight against the Juubi. This scroll has been in our family since the beginning. I want you to have it, but remember one thing Naruto. Do not I repeat do not sign it till you are at least 18 Why? Because the moment you sign it and summon the dragon boss, and he approves of you, then you stop aging physically. That is the reason why I look young when I'm suppose to be like 150 years old. I hope you luck on your journey Naruto. Oh and if you didn't open the other box yet I gave you something that I know you'll love."

Naruto put the letter down and put on his new gloves. At first they were big but after a second they readjusted to fit his hand perfectly. Naruto noticed at on the knuckles part of the gloves were metal round pieces. He sealed the dragon scroll away into the Bairong clan scroll. He installed a blood storage seal in the scroll for storing special things like a summon scroll.

Naruto then opened the other box and found an awesome trench coat. The trench coat was gray, and had a hood in the back, as well as a collar. The trench coat probably reached down passed his knees but he didn't mind since this coat was looks so cool. He assumed he grow into it a few more years. At the bottom part of the coat were black belts like things around the stomach area, and two long strands gray connected to the coat with metal pieces at the end. As well as metal pieces here and there on his coat. (Ok I'm bad at describing things so imagine Ranga the Bloodedge (from Blazblu) coat but gray with a hood.)

Naruto looked at what else was in there and instantly faced faulted on the table. The second thing inside the box was a pair of shades for Naruto and a letter.

"Hehehe seems like you found your other present. Hope you liked the coat I gave you, got it customized. Oh and your coat is fireproof. Now I truly hoped you loved your new pairs of SHADES! Welcome to the family Naruto! Oh and if those shades accidently brakes I gave you a scroll that has enough shades to pretty much last you an eternity. So you never have to worry about broken shades ever again. Oh and I also have you a map of the elemental nations. Hope you luck son, and make me proud."

Naruto sweat dropped. He put on his new coat, put the storage scroll full of shades away in the family scroll, and got ready to leave. When he was done he closed the door behind him and opened his map.

"Now let's see where to go…" he thought out loud. Right now he was in the middle of Kaminari no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni. Though Kaminari no Kuni was closer to Konoha in his opinion so he picked the better out of the two.

"Alright Mizu no Kuni it is!" yelled Naruto as he begins his journey. 'Hey maybe I can visit Kirigakure and find myself a kenjutsu teacher.' He thought to himself, as he continues walking not knowing what awaits for him in Mizu no Kuni.


	6. Khonoha

Naruto was now in Nami no Kuni, it took him about a week travel on a small boat but he got there eventually. Naruto now wore the trench coat his father gave him, and he absolutely loved it, he realized that the metal pieces were weights though he could control the output of it since there were seals on them.

His gloves felt magical like it was another fair of skin for him, it never bother or irritate him and it felt like he wore it all his life. He placed a blood storage seal on his upper arm so he could seal away his family scrolls.

Naruto now wore black jonin pants, shinobi sandals, both of which had weights that Naruto can control. On his pants were two weapon pouches. He also wore the shades that his father gave him, apparently it was kind of like an Anbu mask for reasons unknown. People who he knew in his village couldn't recognize him.

The first step Naruto took in Nami no Kuni, and he saw the country. But when he saw the country was frown. He expected a lively village due to remember that it was a prosperous land when he came to visit with his father. Now all he saw was a deserted land pull of poverty. The streets were deserted, homes destroyed, people living on the streets begging for food or money. He saw the faces of the people and it was that of fear, he tried to go up to some but they covered away in fear.

'Who could have done this.' He thought to himself getting madder at the cause of this. He saw a man sitting by a hut, he walked up to the man.

"Excuse me sir, but can yo-" he didn't get to finish before the man threw a rock at the him. "Get away from me! I don't have the money." He shouts. "Wait sir I think yo-" "I said get away from me." He threw another rock at Naruto. Naruto dodged it easily and listened to the man. 'I will find the problem to this, and I will make whoever or whatever pay.' He thought as he walked away. His hand clenched in anger.

He continued to walk around the village every time being shouted away, or refused to be talked to. This made Naruto mad and wondered what happened to the once prosperous friendly village.

After a few hours of walking, Naruto came by another house, though there was no one around this time like the village when he entered. He decided that he probably went through the village center, and now he was probably at the outskirts. As he passed by the hut he heard a small voice crying. Quickly he went and opened the door. What he saw horrified him.

There on the ground was covered in blood, and a man who was lying on top of it all. He quickly went to the man; he examined the wound and saw that the man had a large slash across his chest, from what he saw it was still fairly new.

"Hey mister, wake up! Wake up!" yelled Naruto. The man coughed out blood, and tried to open his eyes. Then he mumbled something, "Th..they took… my wife… away … please… save… h-her…" Naruto wanted to know more. "Who, who did this." He asked. "G-Ga-Gato, and his men" The man mange to say before his body went limp.

"Wait sir, wait! Dammit wake up! Wake up!" Naruto yelled as if his words can save the now dead man. He gently dropped the man, and slammed his fist on the ground creating a small hole. "DAMMMIT!" he yelled. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked around the room and saw a little girl no older than five or six. She was in a corner hiding and crying. She had long black hair that reached her shoulders.

Naruto walked up to the girl, which caused the girl to back up until she hit the wall and couldn't go anywhere. She looked up at Naruto fear in her eyes. "There, there I won't hurt you I promise." Said Naruto giving of a smile. She looked into his eyes and didn't see he was lying. She dropped her guard but was still cautious. "Can you tell me what happen?" She nodded, and explained what happen.

"There were bad guys. They took away my mommy. Daddy tried to fight them but they beat him up." She cried tear coming out of her eyes remembering what happen. Naruto quickly hugged her and tried his best to comfort the small girl.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of those bad guys for you and bring back your mommy ok? He said, the girl nodded. "What's your name?" The girl answered "Akane." She replied. "That's a beautiful name." he said ruffling the Akane's hair. She quickly fixed her hair to see Naruto walking out of the hut.

"Wait Mr. Nice guy" she called, Naruto turned around to see her almost crying. "Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone." She cried, Naruto knowing the pain of being alone walked up to her, and hugged her again.

"Ok you can come, but remember when I say be quite you have to be quite. Its going to be dangerous so always stay close to me ok." He said, which Akane nodded. "Also my name is Naruto," They both walked outside the hut, and gave Akane's dad a proper burial.

When they finished it was late at night and Naruto needed a place to stay. Akane was already sleeping and he had to carry her on his back. He traveled around the city looking for an inn or some short. So far he every single house or inn he came by which were rarely, all said they were full.

"Are you sure there is no room at least for the girl?" he asked.

"No, there isn't I'm sorry but we only have a few room in our inn since it is small. Also Gato's his men always come in here and stays here without pay." Replied the receptionist. Naruto only nodded. "Sorry for bothering you." He said before he left.

They were all the same, all the rooms booked and all taken up my Gato's men. He wanted to do something about this but he didn't have enough information on Gato.

Naruto continued walking passed the houses. Then something caught his attention.

"AHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!" he heard a lady screamed. He quickly turned his head towards the direction of the noise and headed towards the direction, making sure not to wake Akane up.

Minutes later he saw a woman screaming, and two men pulling her away. "Get your hands of my daughter!" said an old man, who tried to run at her daughter. Another two men quickly held him back with their weapons.

'I gotta help them.' Naruto thought. He was about to charge in but then stopped himself when he remember who he was holding. He was suck, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Akane on the ground vulnerable to being attack, but if he went in right now they might be able to attack him and hurt her.

"Shut the hell up old man." Said one of the men. He brought up his sword and was sent slashing downwards at the old man's head. 'Dammit' The suddenly Naruto's eyes suddenly changed, inside his eye is an outline of what seems like fire, his eyes also look more cold and seriously. He quickly without thinking carried Akane in a bridal style carry and Hyper Speed into the battle. He held Akane close to his body to avoid her getting hit.

Before the man can cut the old man, Naruto appeared in a Hyper Speed and kicked the man out of the way. He instantly Hyper Speed again and appeared in a few feet away from the old man. In an instant all the men that was attacking the two people flew backwards and were knocked out.

"Whaa?" said the old man shocked. The woman was shocked too. Never in their life had they saw someone who moved so fast, it was shocking. 'What the hell?' Naruto thought, his eyes going back to normal. He was shocked he didn't know how he beat a number of people in an instant like he seen his father do sometimes when he sneaked up on his fathers training to watch him.

He can still remember in one of his father's personal trainings.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Yue was currently in the training ground in the backyard. Naruto had just finished his morning routine and wanted to see where his dad was. He had found him in the backyard but stayed quiet since he wanted to know what his dad was doing.

There in the backyard were thirty to fifty wooden dummies all spread out from each other. Naruto noticed that Yue was a good distance of the closest dummy. Naruto thought that Yue was going to Hyper Speed and destroy them one by one.

What he saw was nothing he ever expected. He was right about one thing his father using Hyper Speed but he wasn't expecting the result. It was all the dummies destroyed in an instant!

All Naruto saw was his father using Hyper Speed to move a few steps away from where he stood before, a second or two after he Hyper Speed. When his father landed, there was silence for a second until all the dummies where destroyed! All at once, and not one were standing!

Naruto didn't know how to explain it, what he saw didn't make any sense; it was as if the weakness of Hyper Speed didn't apply to his father.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

After that Naruto tried to get some answer from his dad but he just chuckled and tell him he will learn in due time.I'll worry about it later' he thought to himself.

Naruto gently dropped Akane and picked up the unconscious men. He Hyper Speed away and appeared again this time with no one.

"Well they should be taken care of." Stated Naruto gently picking up Akane, carrying her like a baby. "Now then if you excuse me, I need to get going. I need to find a place to stay." Naruto started to walk away.

"Wait, we a small inn. If you want you can stay with us." Said the lady. Naruto turned around and look at the lady. He finally got to see her features, and he had to admit she was gorgeous. She had dark blue hair that surrounds her heart shaped face. She wore some rag clothing but it didn't fail to show her figure. He could easily see an almost hourglass figure, and a pair of C-cup breast.

"Thank you. I've been looking all night for one the rest was already full. " Thanked Naruto. The lady and the old man nodded. They went inside the house and Naruto quietly and gently set Akane down on a bed inside one of the inn. He went outside the room to meet the owner of the inn.

"Sorry for asking this of you." He apologizes to the owners.

"Don't worry about it kid. Anything to repay for saving us, what your name anyways?" asked the old man.

"Its Naruto."

"Mines is Tazuna, and this is my daughter Tsunami." Said Tazuna pointing to his daughter his smiled and nodded.

"Hello Tazuna and Tsunami, I must thank you again for allowing us to stay here." Replied Naruto bowing to the two.

"Common kid loosen up." Chuckled Tazuna. Naruto relaxed a bit and sat down on the couch.

"What brings you here Naruto-san, and is that girl your sister?" asked Tsunami who wanted to know more about Naruto, since she doesn't remember seeing him in the village.

"Actually I was planning on going to Kirigakure to look for a kenjutsu master so I can continue my training. I came here and was shocked to see what happened… I came here before and remembered that it was once prosperous and friendly village, now its ruin in poverty and fear within people." Replied Naruto taken a deep breathe before continuing.

"I found Akane in a hour crying, when I came inside I found her father dead killed by blood loss from a sword slash across his chest. He told me to save his wife who was taken away from them, by someone name Gato and his men. Can you tell me what happened here?" asked Naruto. Tsunami and Tazuna were shocked to hear about Naruto's short journey, then it went to a frown when the heard the name Gato.

"Gato is an extremely corrupted, greedy, cruel, and evil man. A few years ago Gato came to Nami no Kuni and made a shipping company known as Gato Company. He was also a smuggler and a drug dealer. With his successful company and smuggling and drug dealing he had lots of money, and quickly rose into power. Eventually he took control of Nami no Kuni and struck fear within the people. At first we rebel against him but after the death of my daughter husband, Kaiza, because he stood up against him. Everyone in Nami no Kuni fell into fear, no one having the courage to stand up against him."

"Now with Gato running the country, he expects people to pay taxes for literally everything. If you didn't pay he will take you away and make you a sex slave if you where a woman or girl, or sell you of to slavery if you where a man. If you tried to fight back his men would kill you. He kept the money to himself letting the village rot, making the village what it is now. Sometimes if he felt like it he would just send his men to take women away and make them sex slave for his own personal use." Tazuna paused letting Naruto take all the information in. He waited for a minute before he continued.

"If you hadn't save us, he would have gotten my daughter. I'm actually a bridge builder, and Gato wants me dead. He wants me dead because I'm building a bridge that can help Nami no Kuni's economy but it will take away Gato's control on the country. He doesn't want to lose his power, so he sent his men to get me. The men earlier that came to my house, were sent to kill me and take my daughter away from me, if it hadn't been for you I probably be dead and my daughter a sex slave. Then no one will be able to care for Inari." Finished Tazuna.

"Inari?" asked Naruto confused.

"He's my son. He's currently sleeping right now, after his father's death he has lost faith in heroes, he now believe no one can stop Gato. " Replied Tsunami who started to cry thinking about her son and his lost faith.

Naruto was quiet, taking in all the information. He then looked at Tazuna and Tsunami, "Don't worry I'll find this Gato and stop him." He announced determination in his eyes. Tazuna and Tsunami looked at him as if he was on crack.

"What gaki are you serious! You can't take him and his army of banits, missing-nins, and criminals." Yelled Tazuna, Tsunami nodded agreeing with her father. "Your only like eighteen, you are young, and you'll be killed." She added.

"I'm sixteen but don't worry about me, I was have been training for long time. I think I can manage myself if those guys are what Gato's men are like." Replied Naruto getting up. "I'm heading of to bed, I'll look for some information tomorrow." He said before heading of to bed.

"Bu-" Tazuna didn't get to finish because Naruto but him of. "Don't worry about me, but you should find some people to protect you maybe a group of ninjas. Since Gato is after you, you need protection. I can only do so much."

Tazuna feeling like he can't change Naruto's mind stopped trying. "Don't worry about that, I already sent out a mission and will be heading out tomorrow to pick up the team." He replied.

"I'll try my best to protect your daughter, grandson, home and bridge, till you come back. Thank you again for allowing me and Akane to stay here." After that Naruto went up to his and Akane's room so that he could sleep.

There room was actually a giant room that could probably fit around ten people. They told him that this was the only room they had, since the small room where there room. Naruto wasn't complaining though, at least he found a place for him and Akane to sleep in.

The next morning, Naruto was greeted by a little girls face up close to his face.

"Ahh" he shouts jumping from his sleeping position. He looked over to see Akane looking at him. "You shouldn't scare me like that Akane-chan." He tells her. "Ok hurry up and freshen up, then I'll introduce you to the owners of the inn, who let us stay here."

"Ok Naruto-nii." She replied, he raised an eyebrow at the 'nii' but decided not to ponder too much on it. Akane and Naruto both freshened up and went downstairs to see Tsunami, Tazuna and a little boy around the age of seven or eight, at the dinner table. Tsunanmi was making breakfast from what Naruto could see was eggs, bacon, and toast. Tazuna was currently backing things into a backpack, and had a straw hat on the side of the table. The little boy was sitting on the chair, a clean plate in front of him. He was starring down at it not caring at is happening in the world around him.

"Hello Tsunami-san, Tazuna-san here's the rent pay for about a week or two." Said Naruto reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bag full of money. He put it on the table near Tazuna.

"No no I can't take this." Said Tazuna, giving Naruto back his bag of money.

"It's only fair that I pay for how long I stay. Especially in times like these, I'm pretty sure that you need the money."

"After what you did for us yesterday, you can stay here for free." Added Tsunami putting breakfast on the five plates present.

"Are you sure? At least take half, I don't want to be a burden."

"Fine we'll take half. Now let's eat some breakfast." Grunted Tazuna, man was this boy stubborn.

Naruto and Akane sat down. Naruto sat next to Akane, while Akane sat next to the boy. Naruto noticed him asked, "Is that your kid Tsuanmi-san?"

"Yes Naruto-san his name is Irani." She replied, then turned her attention to Irani, "Inari say hello to Naruto-san, and Akane-chan."

"Hello Naruto-san, Akane-san." He greeted with a monotone voice, he quickly gave them a glance and went to get his breakfast and ate in silence.

Tsunami and Tazuna frowned at their son/grandson behavior, though Naruto didn't care much about it. Though Akane was staring at the Inari wondering why he is so sad. They got breakfast and ate.

"So Tazuna-san are you going to work or something?" asked Naruto. Tazuna finished eating the piece of bacon before replying.

"No I'm getting ready to head to the village, to pick up the team that accepted my request, just like I told you yesterday." Replied Tazuna now attacking the eggs. Naruto nodded and went back to finish his breakfast, he didn't really want to know what village Tazuna was going to since it wasn't his business. This was going to bite Naruto sooner or later.

When everyone was done, they spend an hour or so preparing for Tazuna's trip and saying their goodbyes. Now Tazuna was outside waving at the people by the door, which consist Tsunami, Inari, Naruto and Akane. "Alright guys I'm heading off." He said.

"I'll try my best to watch over your house and family until you come back." Said Naruto. Tazuna only nodded and went on to his journey.

When Tazuna's body faded away the group went back into the house. Naruto looked over at the clock and noticed it was almost noon. He looked over at the people present. Tsunami was already baking lunch, while Inari apparently was gone. Akane was currently sitting on the coach though awkwardly.

'Hmm should I find information on Gato, or wait till Tazuna comes back for Kami knows how long.' He thought to himself, before decided to spend a little time trying to find as much information as he could.

"Tsunami-san can you make lunch in a bento for me? I'm going to go out and find information on Gato." He asked. Tsunami replied, "Sure" giving him a smile. "Thank you." Naruto then walked up to his room and got some things ready. He didn't noticed Akane following him though.

When he was done he finally noticed Akane behind him. "Naruto-nii where are you going?" she asked him.

"I'm going to find information so that I can save your mommy." Replied Naruto.

"Can I come with you?" she asked hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't let you go with me, its dangerous I don't want anything to happen to you." Naruto replied, Akane frowned and tears started to form in her eyes thinking Naruto will leave her and she would be alone. Naruto felt heartbroken "Fine, how about when I come back I'll play with you, and maybe we can explore this country?" Akane was instantly happy and nodded, making Naruto smile.

"Now then go play with Inari." He said to Akane. They both walked back into the kitchen to see Tsunami having a bento for Naruto.

"Here's the bento you asked for but please be careful out there." She said, Naruto nodded and took the bento from Tsunami.

"Can you take care of Akane while I'm gone?" Tsunami nodded and took hold of Akane's hand, which she gladly accepted. Naruto bent down to Akane. "I'll try to be home as fast as I can. Then we can play after." He told her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise, and I never break my promises." He told her. He walked outside the housee and into the main part of the village.

* * *

 **Main Village**

Naruto was now walking though the village once again. It already been about four hours and he went back to the inns that had Gato men staying in. When he got there he was told they left.

"I'm sorry sir but every morning they leave." Said the male receptionist.

"I see sorry for bothering you." Naruto replied and walked outside the inn. 'Once again nothing.' He sighed.

"I heard you been looking for information on Gato." Said a mysterious figure. Naruto was instantly alerted and turn to his side to see an old man sitting at the side of the rode.

"Yeah, you do have any information on him." Asked Naruto.

"Not much though if that's fine with you." Replied the old man.

"Better than nothing I've been getting. So, do you know why they all leave?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but from what I heard there's this meeting place that they go to." Replied the man.

"Do you know why or what they do there."

"No I'm sorry, but I can only guessed. I think its to check and see if they are doing their jobs, with the valuables, money, and probably women they collect."

"Do you know anything else?"

"No sorry kid."

"Thank you sir. " Naruto then started to walk away from the old man.

"Hey kid." Called the man.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto, turning around to face the man.

"Just wondering though but what do you plan to do?" the old man asked.

"Nothing." Naruto simply replied and went on his way. Deciding he had enough information he decided to go home.

The old man smirked 'hope you luck on your journey kid. Hey who knows maybe one day the kid will do some big things.' The old man thought, not knowing that his thoughts may be true.

* * *

 **Tazuna Inn**

Naruto came home and was surprised by what he saw. Inari was happily playing with Akane. Tsunami was currently smiling while watching the two play with each other.

"What happen here?" asked Naruto getting everyone's attention.

"Naruto-nii!" shouts Akane running up to hug Naruto. Naruto returned the hug though was still confused. Truthfully he thought Inari was going to be stuck up in his room, while Tsunami and Akane play with other.

"Let me explain." Said Tsunami getting Naruto's attention.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Akane was currently sitting by herself while Tsunami was preparing lunch. Akane was beyond bored, she was bored to the point that she thought she was dead.

"Akane, Inari lunch is ready." Said Tsunami, Akane instantly got to the dinner table while Inari got out of his room looking depressed, slowly walking up to the table. Akane getting annoyed of his sad look decided to speak out.

"Hey what's your problem, why you look so sad all the time." She asked. Inari didn't pay any mind to her. "Hey look I'm talking to you." She said once again this time Inari spoke.

"Its none of you business" he simply said.

"I don't care, you're always sad. Cheer up." Inari had it with this girl.

"Leave me alone! You don't know the pain I have! You have your brother, while my tou-san was killed! I bet you still have your parents!" yelled Inari.

"Inari stop it!" yelled Tsunami. Irani didn't listen and look at Akane aggrily. Akane though still small, had a slight brain to know what people are saying.

"My daddy was killed yesterday, and bad guys took my mommy away! I was alone until Naruto-nii found me. You still have your grandpa and mommy! I know Naruto-nii will help mind my mommy, he's strong!" Akane argued back yelling at Inari, tears in her eyes as she started to cry. Tsunami came over to comfort her, while Inari looked at her in shock. 'She had it worse than me.' He thought before he went over to walk up to Akane and pat her on the back.

"I'm sorry." He said. Akane looked up at him and told him that it was alright.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"After that they started playing with each other. It was thanks to her that my son is happy again. I have to thank you again for coming here. You helped my son even if it wasn't intentional." Said Tsunami.

"Its nothing really don't worry about it." Replied Naruto.

"So how was your search?" asked Tsunami.

Naruto sighed, "Not good I didn't get much information." Naruto then crouched down at Akane, "Still want to play with me or you want to play with Inari." Asked Naruto.

"You promise you play with me." said Akane with a pout thinking Naruto wasn't going to keep his promise. Naruto chuckled and picked Akane up.

"Alright let's play outside." He then carried her outside "You can come too if you want." He told Inari. Inari smiled and followed after him. Tsunami smiled and went to watch them for a little bit before she prepared dinner for them.

As Naruto carried Akane his mind went into another direction. 'Maybe I can look in the concepts of **rasengan** from the scroll I got from him. Man I owe him a lot, freaking him and his copying skills.' Naruto thought before his turning his attention to Akane and started playing with the kids.

* * *

 **Konoha three days after Tazuna left**

"Screw these D-rank missions! I want higher rank missions so I can prove my worth to Sasuke-kun!" roared Sakura. She and her team, which consists of her beloved Uchiha Sasuke-kun and Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze or just Uzumaki now, for some reason, she refused to take up the Namikaze name. The three of them together were the infamous team 7 with Hatake Kakashi has their Jonin sensei.

Right now they are going to the Hokage tower to report another complete mission. Sakura leading the group, Sasuke and Narumi following behind her, and Kakashi at the end. Sakura giving glances at Sasuke, while Sasuke was being the brooding king as well as giving lecherous glances to Narumi. Narumi herself was glaring at Sasuke ready to take out her katana and slice this brooding idiot to pieces. Kakashi wasn't paying much attention to his team, since he was deeply ready the orange book, much to Narumi's annoyance.

It's been half a year since they past the ninja exams at age seventeen. They age has been moved up because the village didn't want their next generation of ninjas to die in missions because they are young, and inexperience. Plus it was a time of peace for Konoha so they didn't need to worry about war yet. They moved up the age so the academy students will have more time to train and get stronger before having a team and going on missions.

Narumi had to cover her ears before they would go deaf. 'Dammit woman shut up!' Narumi mentally yelled in her head.

Narumi now seventeen grew up to be a beautiful woman. Though she was still growing she develop a height of 5'4", and an impressive C-cup bust, and it was still growing. She had an angelic heart shape face, much like her mother Kushina, though the difference was that she had light blue eyes, unlike her mother gray eyes. Her hair grew out like her mother except the yellow in her hair was more define, sometimes the only way people could tell the difference between Narumi and her mother Kushina were from the hair, and eyes. She had a developing hourglass figure that can make both men and women die with nosebleeds.

Narumi skills has gotten better, though only a genin she was overall a mid-chunin to high-chunin. She got help from many people when they have free time, and weren't on missions. With the help of Itachi, Anko, and sometimes Mikoto, her ninjutsu were low-chunin. Kurenai helped her with her genjustu, which was high-genin but she didn't excel in genjutsu. Her kenjutsu was her best area much like her mother. With the help of her mother, and Yugao, she is now high-chunin to low-jounin in terms of kenjutsu and still improving.

She has gotten a lot of help from them and is very grateful.

After the event of her brother leaving she felt as though it was her fault for the cause of his disappearance. She cried for days after he left, her mom tried to comfort her but ended up crying along with her.

She remember when she first met the Kyuubi no Yoko, it was only a few days after Naruto's disappearance. Also the day she gained both the power and the soul of the Kyuubi.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Narumi was hit by a sudden white light, which entered into her seal. She woke up and found herself in a sewer, a giant steel cage in front of her. Keeping the cage together was a paper that had a kanji that said 'seal' on it.

"Where am I?" asked the little red head to no one in particular. She started looking at her surrounding and noticed she was standing on water, but the room or area was dark except for the gate itself but even then it was of a gray-greenish color.

She was suddenly met by a giant red fox's face. It's eyes glaring daggers at her, making her flinch. It started to come out of the shadow to show more of its body. Narumi could see its giant sharp claws, its razor sharp teeth, and nine tails waving behind the body.

"K-K-Kyuubi." Narumi exclaimed, her eyes widened in shock but mostly fear. She thought she was going to die, even knowing for a fact that the Kyuubi was currently sealed away making it nearly impossible for it to kill her much less leave that kgae it was stuck in.

" **It seems my new/old jailer isn't as stupid as I thought she would be."** Said Yoko still in her fox form.

Narumi still scared tried her best to reply, "What do you want with me."

" **Nothing really just wanted to greet you that's all, and say you were and idiot to try and use my powers**." Narumi was mad because she was constantly called an idiot.

"What is that suppose to mean." The Kyuubi's presence sinking in, making it easier for her.

" **I mean what I mean, your stupid… My power is full of destructive power, darkness, and evil. If you tried to control it you would have been consumed within the darkness and go mad. Without me who can only control all that power, you would have gone mad if you tried to use its power more than you already have tried**."

"How do you know that."

" **Simple really, the soul and the power must live together like sun and moon or ying and yang. If you split them up then all you have is mass of chakra, power and no way to control it. They must live together like your own chakra and your soul or body.** " Narumi even though young could understand the basic concept.

"So I can't use your powers?" asked Narumi.

" **Well you can now… But I'm not going to let you."** Kyuubi simply replied, making Narumi's eyes widened.

"What why?"

" **That's because you're a spoiled brat! I have watched everything from Naruto-kun's seal. I saw the way you and your family treated him and I am very disappointed in you and your mother Kushina**." Narumi became sad when Kyuubi mentioned Naruto, she didn't even notice the –kun suffix Kyuubi used on his name. She started rethinking about her actions towards Naruto and felt ashamed of herself. Them she realized something.

"Wait if you're here, then that means…" she didn't get to finish because Yoko stopped her.

" **Yes he is dead**." Said Yoko sadly. " **Once he died I was released and went back to my power that is why I'm here."** Yoko lied, but she didn't want her to know about Naruto yet not until she was sure that Narumi really felt sorry. Truth be told she slightly went through her mind or memory and was shocked to see her care for Naruto. These memory starting from a few years ago but it would seem they weren't as strong and her mind of a child, that wanted attention would get the better of her. She lied only to test if her assumptions are correct, and decided whether or not Narumi deserved to know the truth.

" **Now I'm going to take a nap, so don't bother me."** Yoko went back into the cell to sleep and later observe her new container.

Later after she cried herself even more thinking she forever lost her nii-chan and will never tell him how sorry she was.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Eventually Yoko couldn't stand her being sad all the time and told her the truth. When Narumi heard it she was overjoyed and vowed to become strong and find her Naruto-nii, and proved to him how strong she will become. She also wanted to find him and apologize and make up for her mistakes.

Even after her vowed and determination, and knowing the truth, she still cries from time to time. Yoko, and her mother would comfort her. She wished she could have went back in time to fix her mistakes, so Naruto would still be with her.

Her relationship with Yoko went up drastically, after her vowed Yoko would help her with her training. Even with their connecting relationship, Yoko wouldn't allow her to use her chakra because she didn't want her to depend on it. The only reason she was going to use Yoko's chakra is when she is in danger of dying and that's it, as well as fast healing from time to time. She wanted Narumi to get stronger on her own and to only depend on her own power, plus she also had the feeling that she wouldn't be in Narumi forever.

After they would talk about things, and Yoko would tell her about Naruto, his treatment, training, mostly everything she knew about him. Though it wasn't much since they were young, Narumi couldn't help but be sad and fascinated. Sad because she was part of Naruto's pain, and fascinated because of the training Naruto did, and how strong he was even after the pain he endured.

After the incident between her mother and father, and Yoko telling her about the village treatments to Naruto. When she heard this she was mad, no down right pissed off. She wanted to kill every civilian that hurt her onii-chan. Then Yoko told her the person who was the caused of it all, her father Minato Namikaze. She had doubts at first but when she asked her mother, her mother said it was true.

After she grew a hate for her 'father' because he allowed her onii-chan to get hurt, simply for the village. She realized that her 'father' only cared about his Hokage position, and that the village came before family. Even now she notices that he doesn't care much about Naruto, after Naruto's disappearance he just went on with his Hokage duties.

Now she hates her 'father' with a passion, she refused to take up the Namikaze name, saying that she didn't to have any relations with him. Even then it is only a name that she can get rid of, not the blood that runs in her.

Being the last Namikaze, she was trained by Minato, to learn the clan's secrets, techniques, and skills, as well as controlling the Kyuubi's chakra, seeing as she needed it, but she knew it was to train the village 'weapon'. That part of training only caused to be a failure for Minato since it seems to never work, which annoyed him to no end.

She would avoid talking to him, giving him glares or just emotionless glances at him. During their training she would only do what he told her and after, left. She was always cautious of him since he was a funijutsu master, so he could put a funijutsu on her that can do whatever he wanted. At the moment he hasn't done anything yet, but you can never be too sure.

The villagers cheered after Naruto's disappearance saying the 'demon' was finally gone. It angered her that people were cheering the disappearance or death of someone who saved their village.

After both Kushina, and Narumi left Minato. A lot of the villagers were mad, some saying that they were influenced by the 'demon' and should return back to Hokage-sama. Though they didn't listen to them. Some villagers once assaulted Narumi but she quickly scared them off, and they never tried to assault her again.

She now lives alone with her mother, Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko. At first they were skeptical but after Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko explained that they helped Naruto trained and didn't hurt him like the others, they welcomed them with open arms.

The reason the three wanted to stay with Kushina and Narumi is because they hated the village treatment and wanted to help Kushina and Narumi as much as possible. Kurenai and Yugao wanted to help their sensei because they deeply respected her. Also the three were getting tired of mistreatment mostly Anko. Yugao, and Kurenai have their fair share for being the 'snake-bitch' friend.

The three of them also only got look of lust from the male population something that annoyed them greatly seeing as the males only wanted to get into their pants and most likely leave them. They decided that they should stay together and wanted to stay with their sensei.

They now live in a small house with the help of all of them paying together. They all helped each other, and helped keep the house clean, and safe. Throughout the years living together, she has gotten close to all of them including her mother, Mikoto, and somewhat Itachi. For reasons unknown even when he doesn't have any missions he would disappear, and come back later that night.

Though disliked by some because of leaving their Hokage, and being influenced by the 'demon', she was still a very beautiful woman, and many men varying from her age group all the way to even middle age men would give her lecherous glances, which disgusted her to no end. It didn't help that her mother was viewed a hero because of her past accomplishments in the pervious shinobi war and stopping the Uchiha rebellion. In truth she was getting revenge on those that hurt Naruto, which she was glad of, they deserved it for constantly hurting Naruto. Also her mother is one of the most wanted bachelorette in Konoha and probably all of the Elemental Nation.

Being the daughter of two well-known heroes, she was sought by many her age. She had a fan club something that she truly hate since it was annoying as hell. There are many times when she was asked out to my guys, which she flat out rejected, killing their hopes, even rejected nobles that propose/ask her out. Though there were some that were very persisting; one person is brood king, duck-ass hair, Uchiha Sasuke.

The arrogant fool cannot take no as an answer for some reason. He always demanded her that she had to marry him to restore his 'almighty' clan and that he was an Uchiha, an 'elite', that she has to listen to him. She wondered how he and Itachi were related, since he had a stick so up his ass, and Itachi was kind and helpful.

There wasn't anyone in Konoha that has ever gotten her interest. There was one person who has, but that person was out of her reach. The thing is she hasn't met him in a long time. Yes that's right it was her onii-chan, Uzumaki Naruto. True a relationship like this isn't right, but after talking to her mom she said it was ok to have these feelings for Naruto. She even told her that many clans have incest to keep their bloodlines alive.

How these feelings started, was when she and Yoko would have their talk. After Yoko's stories of Naruto, she couldn't help but be marveled by Naruto. She liked and admired how strong and smart Naruto was. As time continued the feeling only grew and grew. Sometimes when she sleeping she would imagine an older Naruto around her age. An handsome blond man, that was Naruto.

Now all Narumi does is D-ranked missions train with her 'team' if its even called a team. After she would go home and train with her mom, Yugao, Kurenai, or Anko whoever was home and wasn't away with mission to get money for the family as they call themselves now. At least three times a week she would train with her team to improve their non-existing teamwork.

It was a horrible team, one you have the duck-ass hair Sasuke boasting about his 'elite Uchiha', how he is unstoppable or something, then there hopeless fan girl howler pink hair girl you can like scream from Konoha and you can hear it all the way from Kumo. Then there's Kakashi the perverted lazy ass who trains Sasuke pretty much.

Anyways enough of Narumi, lets go back to the storyline. Team 7 was currently in front of the Hokages door. Narumi sighed before Sakura opened the door to the Hokage's office. There sitting down on the chair was Minato Namikaze and an old man.

Everyone glanced at the old man for a second and paid their attention to Minato.

"Team 7 mission success, Minato-sensei." Said Kakashi. Sasuke was brooding in a corner, Sakura gazing at his coolness and Narumi was giving Minato an emotionless look.

Minato sighed, he had gotten used to that look, after the disappearance of that child. How he wished to have that child back so he can get back his family and his image. It's because of that child, Kushina found out about everything. He just sighed and put it to the back of his mind, truthfully he didn't really care as long as he was Hokage he didn't need to worry about small things like those. The village came first and that's what he needs to do, to ensure that the village is safe, and on top.

"That's great to hear Team 7. Report here tomorrow and you'll have another mission." Replied Minato. Kakashi nodded while Sakura frowned.

"Hokage-sama but can we have a C-ranked mission, I mean we already completed like over 200 D-ranked missions." Asked Sakura hoping she get a yes. Minato pulled out a scroll, which were team 7 records. Minato was examining its record.

"It seems you are correct. Fine then hope that you can handle this. This man here, his name is Tazuna and he needs an escort to Nami no Kuni. This is a C-ranked mission, do you want to accept?" asked Minato.

"Sure I think my team can handle it." Replied Kakashi with an eye smile. Minato nodded and looked over to Tazuna who nodded. Sakura squealed at having the chance to prove herself to Sasuke. Sasuke just huph, and Narumi sighed. After they walked outside with Tazuna.

"Ok team we will be meeting at the gates the next morning, and remember to pack for at least a week." Said Kakashi before disappearing in a shunshin. Narumi went back to her home as fast as she could. While Sakura tried to ask Sasuke out only to get rejected.

* * *

 **Narumi's House**

Narumi finally reached home and noticed that her mother was home. She was currently lying on the couch reading a magazine on cooking.

"Hello kaa-san I'm home." Said Narumi. Kushina stopped reading and sat up looking at Narumi.

Kushina somehow stilled looked the same as she did seven years ago, with little changes. Though around the thirties she looked as though she is only around twenty-five. Still having her goddess figure, and perfectly heart shaped face. Her long beautiful maroon hair reaching all the way down to lower legs. Her impressive bust somehow seems to grow into a D-cup to DD-cup bust. She was what most women envy and most man die for.

"Hello Narumi-chan how was your day?" asked Kushina.

"It was ok, normal, another successful mission, training, pretty much." Replied Narumi. "Though today Sakura asked for a C-rank mission, and tomorrow is going to be my first C-rank mission." Said Narumi explaining the details of the mission to Kushina.

Kushina smiled at her daughter "That's great Narumi-chan! Hope you luck on your mission, and don't worry I think your strong, you can handle it, if you need help you know what to do." She said which Narumi nodded sadly. Kushina noticed this and hugged her.

"I miss him Kaa-san." Said Narumi.

"I know me to, but don't worry, he is out there somewhere. We will see him eventually." Replied Kushina.

"How would you know Kaa-san, the last time I saw him was 8 years ago! All I can do is believe he is still alive and that I can see him again." Narumi started crying. She missed him a lot, even knowing he was alive didn't help since that information was from a long time ago. She kept on thinking that he would be fine but her mind sometimes thought of scenarios where something happened to Naruto while he was traveling.

"Trust me musume. He's safe and strong he can take care of himself." Comfort Kushina, true she missed Naruto as well as worry about him. She knew he was safe she was positive he was safe. There was a secret she had and wanted to tell her daughter but hasn't told her yet. 'Should I tell her?' Kushina thought to herself. 'No not yet, not until I get his opinion first.'

Narumi nodded and said "Alright Kaa-san want to make dinner together." Kushina smiled and nodded.

Narumi and Kushina made dinner and waited for the rest of the family to come home so they can eat together. When they came Narumi told them the news and they congratulated her, after they ate and Narumi went to her room to back for the mission tomorrow and went to sleep early.

* * *

 **Morning Village Gate**

The next morning Narumi waited with Tazuna for her team. She came an hour earlier than the suppose time, so she waited. They talked for a little bit getting to know each other. Narumi learned that Tazuna has a daughter and grandson, and owns an inn. While Tazuna learned a little bit about Narumi, wasn't much though.

Sasuke and Sakura came an hour later, and Kakashi two or three hour later. It annoyed her how late he was all the time.

"Alright let's go." Said Kakashi. Thus the 5 of them left Konoha, and were heading to Nami no Kuni, not knowing what will happen when they get there.

'I'll prove my worth to Sasuke-kun!' thought Sakura, looking at Sasuke and frowned when she saw him look at Narumi.

'I'll make you my wife and we will restore my clan.' Thought Sasuke. (Haha yeah right)

'I wondering how the Gaki doing.' Thought Tazuna thinking back to Naruto and hoping he well. He couldn't wait to see him.

Narumi looked up to the sky 'Naruto-nii I miss you. I wish I can see you again.' She told herself.

Unknown to her, her wish may come true

As of this moment I officially abandoned this story the original writer mess up the story in away that I don't like and can't even fix because it is that bad.


End file.
